The Legend of Zelda and Peach 4
by Erk Mizuhara
Summary: The New Heroes set off to defeat Eo once and for all, and bring peace to worlds. However, with the future so uncertain, the Scholars are at a loss as to how to move forwards. One child, seemingly unlrelated to the New Heroes, may have the answers...
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of Zelda**

**And Peach**

**Partners and Enemies**

**Prologue**

**Lakitu**

"Do I have to?" An orange turtle moaned. He was in a seemingly empty space, yet an odd sense of impatience echoed all around him.

"You do." A voice rumbled. "Eo is smart. Very smart. You have to do this, Lakitu."

"I don't like the idea, Author." Lakitu pouted.

"Whether you like it or not doesn't matter. You have to."

"Fine. But, if they figure it out, I'm stopping right there and then."

"Of course. I'd expect you to."

"Remind why it's so important?"

"Lakitu, you already know why. I've told you several times. I will not repeat myself again."

"Alright, alright." Lakitu sighed. "Then, I'll get going. Gotta get them into gear, after all."

"I don't like it any more than you, Lakitu. But, it's the only chance we have."

"I know, Author." The turtle sighed heavily, running his hands down his face. "I know. We'll just have to swallow the bitter taste it'll leave, and get on with it."

"I am sorry." Then, the strange presence surrounding Lakitu disappeared, and he was back in Adia's house, in the spare room. Majora and Adi sat next to him, eyeing him with apprehension.

"Well?" Majora asked. "What did he say?"

"Nothing much about Adi. It seems he doesn't want them swapping back yet."

"I see. Anything else?"

"Yeah, we've got a lot of work ahead of us. And it'll taste awful."

"What work?" Majora frowned. He didn't like the sound of this. Lakitu took a deep breath, and explained.

**New Heroes**

Fionie snuggled against Vincent as the pair laid on the grass and gazed up at the night sky. Somewhere behind them, Rune and Pent were enjoying some alone time. Normally, Fionie would enjoy this private time with Vincent, but this time she felt guilty for being with him. After all, she had Vincent, and Rune had Pent, but who did Connie have? No-one, as far as Fionie knew. In fact, only Lakitu and Taken knew about Connie's recent relationship with Isabel. The Seperationists, and the other New Heroes, had no idea that Connie was seeing who they believed their enemy. At this moment, while Fionie worried for her friend, the girl in question was far away from their campsite, locked in a tight embrace with a certain tiny girl. Connie and Isabel hugged each other tightly, happy to see each other again. It had been over a week since Connie and Isabel had first met, and first got together. They had spent all of twenty minutes together before Isabel had been forced to leave, and return to Eo's castle. This was the first time within that week that they had seen each other since their first meeting. Naturally, the girls were very happy and excited. Fionie was tempted to see Connie, and see if she was alright, but the idea of spending quality time with Vincent made her stay where she was. She decided to talk to Connie in the morning, when they broke camp.

**Shadow**

The screaming next door hurt his ears, and his heart. But, he had been told that it would be better if he waited outside. He didn't want to, though. He wanted to be there with Amy while she was giving birth. Only the fact that Lakitu had expressly ordered him to wait outside kept him from going in. It sounded extremely painful, and his heart ached every time Amy's screams renewed. He gripped his hands tightly together, wishing this next scream would be the last, and the only noise afterwards would be the crying of their newborn baby, and possibly cries of jubilation from Amy. It was a while before Amy was finally quiet, and Shadow looked to the door expectantly, waiting for the tiny whining of his baby girl or boy. No noise came. A frown fell over his eyes as Shadow edged toward the door. He was within reach of the handle when the door opened, and Lakitu floated out the room, holding a tiny bundle of towels.

"Is... is it...?" Shadow breathed.

"She's fine, Shadow." Lakitu smiled. "A perfectly healthy baby girl. Wiiith... one tiny problem."

"P-problem?!" Shadow shrieked; his loudest and highest shriek ever. "W-what's wrong with my daughter??" He only just managed to stop himself from grabbing Lakitu's throat.

"Nothing life-threatening, Shadow." Lakitu replied calmly. "She's mute, that's all."

"Muh... mute?"

"She can't talk. Somehow, while she was growing, the cord wrapped around her neck, and basically stopped the growth of her vocal cords. Basically. It's more complex than that, but... that's basically what happened." He thought for a moment. "Basically."

"But... she'll be okay, right?"

"Of course. She'll grow just the same as she would've. She simply can't speak, or make any noise at all, it seems."

"No noise at all? No squeaks or gasps?"

"Nuttin'." Lakitu shook his head. "Here, hold your daughter. I believe you chose the name Nina?" He handed the tiny bundle to Shadow. The black hedgehog pulled the towels aside a little, to better see his daughters' face. He then saw a tiny, slumbering baby, with the most serene look possible on her tiny face, and a complexion of a dark purple, with pale crimson streaks on her spines. She was beautiful, and Shadow found himself with tears in his eyes as he gazed upon his silent daughter.

"Little Nina." He sighed. As if in response, the baby roused, and turned to look at him. A minute smile stretched across the voiceless lips, the eyes narrowed, and miniscule arms reached toward him. A thoroughly happy child, and a very healthy one.

**Chapter 1**

**Adia**

The White Witch had been in this alternate TimeWorld for almost a month now, and was no closer to figuring out how to get home than she had been when she first arrived. At the present moment, she sat with her lovers; Vincent and Fionie, on her bed in her room, reading through a magic book. Despite Fionie's reluctance to help her originally, she now smuggled books from the Scholar Library for her. Vincent, on the other hand, had been all for it, muttering 'more power to you' whilst patting her on the head. Adia had enjoyed the pat on the head, and had enjoyed Vincent's kiss afterwards even more. Lakitu had kept his word, not only providing study materials for her, but also keeping quiet about Fionie and Vincent's stealing of magical texts, tomes and books. Adia found she enjoyed re-learning magic, even though she often had very close shaves with her 'guards', and even her 'father', Ganondorf himself. Only once was she caught with a magic book, and that was while she was sneaking to the island library, trying to put it back. Ganondorf had seen her then, and almost exploded with rage. It was only with the direction of Adi's soul, and her own acting skill, that Adia managed to convince Ganondorf that she had found the book and wanted to take it back. However, she was not so lucky another time. It was late at night, while everyone else was asleep. Adia had been practising in a forest to the rear of the castle, when one of her spells mis-fired; a common mistake during early magic training. Unfortunately, this had alerted someone in the castle, who had mistaken it for a late-night assault. When the assailant (Adia) was apprehended, she was placed in a tiny prison cell for the entire day, with only fruit and water for meals. It was a terrifying experience, not least of all because she had no hope of escape; all she could do was wait for Ganondorf to release her. It was a sharp reminder of just how careful she had to be, and a harsh realisation of how desperate Ganondorf was to keep his 'daughter' away from magic. Following this, Adia learned a cloaking spell, to hide any more mis-fires while she trained in the forest, with Lakitu providing his own cloak should Adia's fail. Adia had also begun to exercise, in an attempt to build up her body, because, as Lakitu (from this TimeWorld) often said; 'a healthy body has a healthy mind and soul'. Several people had question Adia's recent fit appearance. It was only Vincent's quick thinking that saved the day.

"She's been feeling really tired lately, and has trouble sleeping and waking up. We decided that she should keep her body fit and healthy. So far, it's worked." He told everyone. Ganondorf believed his explanation, and even offered an exercise course for her to follow. Although, this did interfere with her magic practise a little. Adia sighed, shaking all these memories from her head, and focused on her book.

"You okay, Adia?" Vincent, on her left, asked, stroking her arm lightly. Adia shuddered at the touch. She really liked him touching her that way.

"Maybe we should rest for tonight." Fionie, on her right, suggested, pulling the book from Adia's hand.

"No, a little more..." Adia moaned, reaching for the book. However, her moan turned into a yawn.

"You're tired, Adia." Fionie said, gently touching Adia's lips. "Let's all get some sleep, 'kay?"

"Mmm..." Adia stretched. " 'kay." Another yawn. Now that she had stopped reading, Adia realised just how tired she actually was. Now she wanted nothing more than to curl up between her two partners, and sleep soundly until morning. Although, it was probably morning already. Vincent placed the book on the bedside table, and the three of them snuggled together.

"We've got seven hours to sleep." Vincent reminded her. "You've got your exercises."

"I'no." Adia murmured, already half-asleep. " s'lee nah..." Then she fell into her usual deep slumber; Adia had slept alot more soundly since coming to this TimeWorld. Adia dreamed of her home, and finally gathering the courage to confess her feelings to the person she had liked since she had become Head Scholar, and them accepting and reciprocating her feelings. It was the happiest dream she'd had in a long time. Vincent and Fionie smiled lovingly at her, kissing her on the cheek before sharing a kiss of their own, then going to sleep themselves.

**The Seperationists**

"So, that's how the situation is." Lakitu sighed after explaining the task The Author had given him. All the people gathered; Link, Malon, Mario, Eraf, Luigi, Daisy, Erk, Nino, Gaea, Kae, Sereng, Ganondorf, Nerra, Mitrea, Shadow and Darius, all wore looks of disgusted shock. Luigi wore the least severe expression, because he knew of this already, but even he couldn't hide his anger. "You know it makes sense, no matter how awful it seems."

"It does make sense." Luigi said slowly, "But if my daughter finds out about it... it'll destroy her."

"None of us like the idea," Mario began, "But it doesn't change the fact that The Author decreed it. But, how do we go about this? How do we hide our involvement?"

"I'm still working on that one." Lakitu confessed. "I just thought you should all know about it. I'll... I'll let you know what we're going to be doing."

"I refuse." Darius spoke up. "I've already caused everyone enough pain. I'm not going to cause any more on top of that."

"That's understandable, Darius, but you can't refuse. You're one of the best people I can ask for this. Please, it's for their own good."

"They say you hurt the ones you love." Eraf growled. "But this... this takes it too far." She clenched her hands into fists. "I can't do something like this..."

"It's the only way they can win." Lakitu sighed. "Listen, I sulked about this for ages after I told Majora and Adi. I hate it, I really really do. I've resigned myself to this, because it's for the good of all. Look, I'll give you some time to think about it, alright? You'll realise, just like I did, that it's the only way." With that, he teleported, Majora following, taking Adi with him.

"I'm in already." Luigi told the others. "All I've gotta do now is prepare myself for it." He teleported away, Daisy following him. The others stared uneasily at each other. They all knew that this was the only option they had, but none of them were prepared to do it. The fact that Lakitu seemed upset about it, but still wanted to go through with it, told them how vital it was. Without a single word to each other, the remaining Seperationists teleported themselves to their homes.

**Adi**

"Alright, Adi, let's get started." Lakitu said with a sigh, as he and Adi stood in the training grounds of the University. His burden weighed heavily on him, but he still continued to teach Adi magic and combat. Today's lesson was magic. "We'll begin with yesterdays' spell, the Sight Cloak." A simple enough spell; the Sight Cloak shielded the spells' target from view. It was relatively weak, though, and could be easily broken by several spells, including the Shimmering Light Spell, and the Reveal Spell. However, it was an excellent spell for encouraging a magic users' technique and skill, as it required a large amount of both. Fortunately, Adi was already quite skilled in spells, owing to the assistance of Adia's soul, so lessons progressed relatively quickly. Adi cast the spell without showing even a trace of effort, and disappeared from Lakitu's view. The tortoise then cast the Light Render Spell. Two streaks of light rushed toward where the spell was, but passed through and hit the wall. Lakitu frowned, and attempted the Shimmering Light Spell. The light all around him shook, in a shimmering effect, including the area where Adi's Sight Cloak was. This was odd. "Adi? Are you still here?" Lakitu attempted the Reveal spell. A wave of energy washed over the room. Still Adi remained invisible. "Adi?" Lakitu grew concerned. Why couldn't he lift the Sight Cloak? He decided to resort to the most powerful revealing spell he knew. The Spacial Distortion Renewal Spell. The entire room darkened, and the air trembled violently, becoming visible, and rippling like water. Then the ripples became waves, growing larger and larger. Even the area where Adi was rippled, which was odd. The waves grew enormous, then crashed to the ground, like a tidal wave, before rushing skywards, like a backwards waterfall. As the waves soared, the cloak over Adi was dragged with it, revealing the tiny pale girl. She was giggling, but trying to muffle it with her hand. Lakitu sighed as his spell ended. "Adi, did you cast a blocking spell? Or a phasing spell?"

"Nope!" She grinned widely, flashing her pointed teeth.

"Then how did you stay hidden?"

"I thought, since the Sight Cloak is lifted so easily, why not make it heavier?"

"Hea...heavier?"

"Yeah! Since nearly any spell can lift it, I weighted it down." She giggled again. "Adia says that it was a really smart idea."

"It... it was. But, even so, the spells should've at least revealed your location. How did you hide yourself so well?"

"Oh. That was easy! I just made it like water."

"Wa-?! WATER?!?!" Lakitu was stunned. Such creative methods of spell casting, that even he'd never thought of, successfully employed by this magical beginner! But, to alter the Sight Cloak, which was known as a 'Steadfast Type', meaning it was almost impossible to change, showed that Adi was naturally gifted. Even more so than Adia. Adi cringed at Lakitu's raised voice, worried that she had done something wrong. "How...? Ho-how...?? Adi, do you realise what you've done?"

"N-no..." Adi whimpered.

"You've made a new spell, Adi! A brand new spell!"

"I-is that bad?"

"Bad?! Of course not!" Lakitu boomed. "A new spell is always good! Tell me, what will you name it?"

"Name?" Adi frowned. "It's called Sight Cloak, isn't it?"

"No, that was the spell you were supposed to use. This is a whole new spell. It's similar to Aqua Veil, but... that only distorts images. You need to name this brilliant new spell you've created."

"A name..." Adi thought for a moment. "I-I don't know... what should I call it?" She appealed to Lakitu.

"It's your spell to name, Adi."

"Can Adia help?"

"Since she's co-creator, sure."

"Adia says we should call it 'Mizu Mirror'. But I don't like mirror. I like 'Mantle'. Mizu Mantle."

"Where'd the Mizu come from?"

"Adia says that it's from Earth, and it means 'water'."

"Very well. Mizu Mantle." Lakitu clapped his hands together, smiling brightly. "Right, lesson's over. Go straight to your room, and write down everything you can about that spell. What you did, how you did, how hard it is, and so on. Adia will help you."

"No more magic?"

"No. You've just invented a new spell, so you have to write down now, while it's still fresh in your mind. Write it so others can learn it."

"Y-yes, Sir." Adi bowed, then trotted toward the Syau Building, where Adia's room was. Lakitu's smile dropped as soon as she was out of sight, and the tortoise sighed. While Adi's talent was amazing, it was also potentially alarming. There were two people he had to tell, and quickly. He sighed again, then teleported away.

-

As Adi wrote down the new spell she had concocted, she also felt uneasy. Actually, it was the soul of the body she was in; Adia, that felt uneasy. Adi didn't understand why, but couldn't question as Adia made sure she carried on writing, ensuring she wrote down everything she needed to. It took four hours until Adia was satisfied, and Adi finally relaxed. After a few minutes of rubbing her eyes and massaging her wrists and hands, Adi decided to ask Adia what she was so worried about. Adia stayed silent for a long time, before finally speaking.

'You needn't be concerned, Adi.' The White Witch sighed. 'This is something for myself, Lakitu, Majora and Gaea to worry about.'

'But... your worry is making me worry. What's wrong?'

'It's nothing, Adi. Please just ignore me.'

'I can't. I'm your mind right now, and we're connected. You told me that yourself. I'll worry about whatever you're worrying about, but I won't know why.'

'You'll only worry more if I tell you, so it'd be a pointless endeavour.'

Tell me, Adia. I need to know.'

'Fine, but I'm gonna be vague. It's about your natural talent.'

'Is there something wrong? Is it bad that I've got talent? Talent for what?'

'For magic. And no, it's not 'bad' in that way.'

'Then, how is it bad? What's wrong with talent?'

'Sorry, Adi, but you don't have the right way of thinking to understand what we're worried about. It'd be best you just ignore my worrying.'

'But I can't! Because it's like me worrying! And that doesn't go away! Especially since we're two different people. I can shut my own thoughts away, but not someone else's!'

'Then, I'll shut it away.' Adia snapped. Then, Adi felt empty. There was suddenly a void within her. There was nothing. She felt lonely. As lonely as person could possibly. It was like the days and nights she'd spent in that tiny prison cell whenever she was lonely, but countless times worse. She couldn't even feel her own self. She _knew_ she was there, but she couldn't _feel_ herself. It was like her entire body and being had disappeared, and her mind was just floating in the air. Adi didn't like it. She was scared. And she screamed.

**Lakitu**

Gaea and Majora shared Lakitu's concerns. Adi's extreme talent for magic was quite worrying for them, and all three wore concerned frowns as they sat in Adia's house.

"Adia must have these same concerns." Majora muttered. "Her soul, at least."

"No doubt." Lakitu nodded. "Unfortunately, there isn't really anything we can do about it. Adi has to learn magic, and there's no way to supress natural talent. We'll just have to..."

"Watch and hope." Gaea sighed. "But, what can we do when Adia comes back? Assuming she does, of course."

"That's the bigger worry. As if her being able to bend our magical laws wasn't enough, Adia might not be able to handle this newfound ability." Majora groaned. "Her mind won't be prepared for something like that, and it could destroy her."

"What's this about bending laws?" A new voice asked. A familiar person entered the room. A large, spikey-shelled person, with large claws and bright orange hair.

"Serko." Majora greeted him. "We were discussing Adi's unnatural natural talent."

"Oh?" Bowser settled himself into a seat. "Let's hear it."

"Adi can alter spells that are almost impossible to alter, and with incredible ease."

"I see. Yes, the New Heroes of that TimeWorld also used spells very differently from what I've experienced. I told you all about those."

"You have." Lakitu agreed. "And, Adi has a natural talent which, it seems, is from that TimeWorld. That talent has been brought here, and is now bending our magical laws. Naturally, this talent will be passed on to Adia's body and soul. When Adia's mind is back where it belongs, this ability will no doubt frighten her. And, if her mentality isn't equipped to deal with it, she could have a mental breakdown."

"Ah. Then, that could be bad." Bowser's face fell into a frown just like everyone elses'. "But, there's nothing to be done. Except..."

"We know." Lakitu sighed. "Watch and hope." He rubbed his temples. "I hope my daughter will be okay."

"There's one good thing, though." Bowser said, his features lifting slightly.

"What's that?" Lakitu asked. He didn't believe there could be anything good of this.

"Adia is in that TimeWorld, in Adi's body, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, she may learn how to use the spells in different ways. Since she's sure to be learning magic as quickly as she possibly can, she'll surely come across a way to alter a spell or use it differently. If she does learn that, she'll expand on it as much as possible. Therefore, she'll be perfectly fine with discovering that she can still do it here."

"Hm..." Lakitu thought for a moment.

"Well, she may be surprised that she can still do it here, but she'd still be prepared for it."

"Yes, that's an excellent point." Lakitu's frown turned into a small, relieved smile. "Thank you, Lord Bowser." Bowser chuckled.

"You get polite as soon as things go your way, don't you?" Bowser smiled. "Like when you asked to borrow that Dark Beacon."

"Which I still haven't received."

"Things have been busy."

"Yes, and the Worlds know it." Lakitu chuckled. "Well, then, I'd best be getting back to Adi." He bowed to Bowser, hugged Majora and Gaea, then teleported back to the University.

--

When he arrived in Adia's room, Lakitu was shocked to discover her crying and trembling on the floor, and being held in the arms of a Scholar by the name of Brendan, a tall and bulky humanoid with two cat tails. Lakitu stared at the pair for a moment, then gathered his wits.

"What's... going on?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, Lakitu." Brendan told him. "I just heard her screaming, so I came to see what was wrong. When I opened the door, she was curled in a ball, crying and wailing. I've calmed her down a little, but..."

"Adi, dear, what happened?" Lakitu asked the weeping girl.

"Sh... she's gone..." Adi whimpered. "I can't find her... I can't find... m-me..."

"Who? Who can't-" He stopped. He knew exactly what she meant. "Adi, listen to me. Calm down. Calm down, Adi, it's going to be fine." Adi stared at him, and tried to calm herself. "I'll need you to switch your mind off for a few seconds. Can you do that? Like, crawl into a dark corner somewhere?"

"I... yes. I did it before... in the dungeons..."

"I'll not pry. Do it for me now, please."

"Yes, Sir..." Adi said, then her eyes went dead. There was no life, as if Adi herself had just died.

"Brendan, I'll need you to stay here, and hold her. Alright?"

"Sure thing." Brendan nodded. Lakitu then cast a spell that Brendan didn't recognise, and disappeared.

-

Lakitu floated around inside Adia's mind, carefully scanning the area. Somewhere, off in the corner, he saw Adi, sat and waiting patiently. In the opposite corner, he saw what was looking for; the door to Adia's soulspace. He quickly floated over to it, pulling it open, and entered Adia's soulspace. He was greeted almost instantly by the soul of Adia.

"Master." She greeted him. "I was wondering when you'd use the Space Dive Spell."

"No time for pleasantries, Adia." Lakitu said brusquely. "D'you realise what you've done?"

"Huh? The last thing I did was shut myself away from Adi, so my worries wouldn't rub off on her."

"Yeah, that one." The tortoise frowned. "So, I'll ask again. Do you realise what you've done?"

"N...no. What did I-"

"Imagine, Adia, if you could no longer feel your own soul. Your soul is your self, Adia. Imagine if you couldn't feel yourself. Imagine if you suddenly disappeared, with nothing but a mild awareness of being in a certain location."

"Um... o-oh!!" Adia shrieked. "I-I didn't realise... I-I thought... I-I mean, this isn't her body, s-so... I thought... I didn't think..."

"Never mind that, Adia. Just hurry up and open your soulspace to Adi."

"R-right away." Adia said, and the area flood with a pale purple light; Adi's mind. "Wow, I really scared her... h-hey! I-i-is Brendan... h-h-h-h-hugging me?!" She gasped, blushing.

"Yeah, he was comforting Adi after you shut yourself away." Lakitu said. Then a grin spread across his face. "I wondered who your crush was."

"Y-you knew I had a crush?"

"Of course. Daughters can't keep secrets from their fathers, you know. So, it's Brensen Oradan, is it?"

"Y-yes..." Adia mumbled, blushing deeper.

"Well, anyway. I'll go back to the real world now." Lakitu then disappeared.

-

"How are you, Adi?" Lakitu asked the girl once he reappeared. Adi's eyes were alive again.

"Much better, Sir." Adi replied.

"Sir?" Lakitu asked. "You never called me Sir before. Well, once, but..."

"I'm not sure. Maybe that once was what made me say it more?"

"Perhaps."

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"I feel embarrased, for some reason. I think he might have something to do with it." She patted Brendan's arm.

"Ah, yes. Well, don't worry about it."

"Adia says she wants to talk." Adi said. "I'll have to speak for her."

"Sure thing." Lakitu nodded. Adi closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them again, they seemed somehow different, as though someone had possessed her.

"I didn't think that would work..." Adia's confident voice sounded. "It's tiring, though." She grinned, flashing her pointed teeth. "Master, I've temporarily taken control of my body." She told Lakitu. "I don't think I can do it for long, though. Besides, Adi's getting restless already." She turned to Brendan. "Brendan, how are you?" Her pale face turned bright red.

"Um... fine, thank you, Head Scholar."

"Call me..." She stopped. "Ah, wait. Brendan, listen. My mind, the mind of the real Adia, is in another world right now. The person you were holding a moment ago was Adi, the mind of the me from that other world. Somehow, myself and another me swapped minds."

"I... I see."

"So, I want to say something that my mind would never have dared before." She gulped hard, her face glowing brighter. "I... like you, Brendan. When my own mind comes back, would you... go out with me?"

"Huh?" Brendan was stunned. "Y-you? Th-the Head Scholar... likes me?"

"I do." Adia nodded. "Alot."

"Well, I, uh... I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to answer now. You have alot of time to think about it."

"Adia." Lakitu cut in. "You realise that your mind might never come back?"

"Oh, it will. I had Adi read the sand a little while ago. In every single vision, our minds were back where they belonged. I'll definitely be me again eventually."

"I see." Lakitu nodded.

"Brendan, you can go now, if you want. Just... think about what I asked, alright? Please?"

"Of course, Head Scholar." Brendan replied.

"Adia."

"A... Adia." He blushed a little, then stood up and walked out the room.

"Well, I'm out of energy." Adia sighed. "Time for Adi to come back." With that, her eyes flickered, and once again had the mild gaze of Adi.

"That was scary!" Adi gasped. "Not as scary as going empty, but..." She shuddered. "She could've at least warned me."

"Adi, is it true that you can read the sand?" Lakitu asked.

"Yes, Sir. Adia showed me how. It's kinda scary, though."

"I agree. But, we'll most likely need you to read it for us on occasion. Would you be willing?"

"Of course, Sir!" Adi gasped. "Anything to help you."

"Would you mind reading it for me now? Majora and I daren't read it any more, because we'll probably get trapped. It's almost happened to us a few times, now, and we've both agreed to never read it again. Adia was our sand-reader until you and she swapped. But, since you can, we'll have to use you instead."

"Yes, Sir." Adi leapt to her feet, and trotted over to the sand bowl, then carried it to her chair, placing it on her desk.

"I'll link with you, so I can see what you see. Is that alright?"

"Yes, Sir." Adi half-responded, already going through the motions of sand-reading. Lakitu cast the mind linking spell, just as Adi slipped into the trance.

----

_Welcome back, Star Witch. Come and see...._

-

Adia, in her own body, stood among a mass of rubble. This rubble had once been the University.

"Damn... damn those fools." She growled, shaking with anger. "I _told_ Ganondorf that I'm not his Adia... but still... still, he had his people destroy the University..." She looked over to the bodies. "Brendan..." She whispered, for Brendan was among the corpses. Adia shuddered, tears escaping her eyes. She raised her head, and glared at the sky. "I'LL KILL YOU, GANONDORF!!"

-

Adi, in her own body, stood among a mass of rubble. This rubble had once been her castle home.

"H...how..." She whimpered. "How could she? Daddy... Mommy... Vincent, Fionie... e-everyone..." She cast her tear-filled eyes over the collection of dead bodies. "I'll... avenge you..." She bit her lips, furiously wiping away her tears. "ADIA!!" She howled at the sky. "ADIA, YOU'RE DEAD!!"

-

And so, the two stood face-to-face, in the Void. Anger filled their eyes, and radiated from every part of their bodies.

_Prepare yourself, Adia, for your punishment._ Adi telepathed to Adia.

_Your father took away everything I ever loved, Adi. You, as his daughter, share his crimes. _Adia replied. The two spoke no further, instead soaring at each other, charging spells in each of their hands. They fought fiercely, wiping out entire worlds as they did.

--

_See how careful you both must be. Never hate each other, and never fight each other. Now, let us see the future of those around you..._

--

Isabel wailed, tears flooding endlessly to the ground. She was on her knees, Connie's head resting upon them. The Twilight Angel's eyes were closed, her body cold and lifeless. Vincent and Fionie stood before them, their faces devoid of emotion. Pent and Rune stood to one side, looking confused and upset.

"She was a traitor." Fionie sighed. "I don't have any compassion for people who betray us."

"She didn't!!" Isabel cried.

"She was seeing you." Vincent said. "You, Eo's puppet."

"I'm not his puppet any more! Ask Lakitu! I was working against him, spying on him!"

"Lakitu?" Fionie called. The orange tortoise appeared beside her. "Is it true that Isabel was working for us, and spying on Eo?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about, Fionie." Lakitu replied calmly. "The last time I saw Isabel was before she joined Eo."

"LIAR!" Isabel roared. "I... I told you! Taken told you!"

"Taken's dead." Lakitu said coldly. "I just killed him. Carry on, Fionie." He then teleported away.

"NO! Lakitu, please!" The tiny girl sobbed. She cradled Connie's head in her hands, weeping more than before.

"Prepare yourself, Isabel." Fionie said, as she and Vincent drew their blades of dark and light.

-

A purple hedgehog, Nina, the daughter of Shadow and Amy, wept. She was only young, around nine years old. She was curled between the lifeless bodies of her parents. Though she wept, no sound came from her mouth.

_Damn those New Heroes..._ She thought. _Damn them to Hell._

-

Nina, now aged sixteen, faced the remaining New Heroes; Vincent, Fionie, Pent and Rune.

_You killed my parents._ She said telepathically. _I will have my revenge._

"We don't know what you're talking about." Fionie replied. "Why would we kill Shadow and Amy?"

_DON'T SAY THEIR NAMES!! You monsters!_

"Clearly, she isn't willing to listen." Pent sighed. "We have no choice but to fight."

"I guess so..." Fionie sighed.

"Let's get this done, quickly." Vincent said. The four drew their weapons of choice, then charged.

-

Nina, now aged eighteen, stood before Kaishin, who was now the same size as Bowser.

_Sir, all is going as planned._ Nina told him. Then, Peach entered.

"Hello, Nina. Progress report?" She asked.

_I was just telling Lord Kaishin that the plan is going smoothly._

"Oh, good." Peach smiled, standing besides Kaishin. "Isn't that good, Son?"

"It is, Mother." Kaishin nodded, smiling. "Nina, start preparing for the next phase."

_As my Lord wishes._ Nina replied, bowing. _I will prepare the Gaia invasion team._

"Good. Go now."

"It's all going so well, Kaishin. I keep worrying that something will go wrong." Peach said.

"We'll face that when it happens, Mother."

-

Daisy, Okami, Mighty and Nino sat around a table in Daisy's castle.

"Lord Kaishin has finally started invading Gaia." Nino told the others.

"Then it's time for our plan to begin." Okami said, grinning.

"Hold on, Okami." Daisy raised a hand. She wasn't wearing her usual yellow dress. Instead, she wore all black; jeans, t-shirt, trainers, cap and long-sleeved gloves. Her hair was shorter, and tied in a ponytail. "We should wait a little while. We can start getting ready, by all means, but wait a little before moving."

"Yes, Milady." Okami replied.

"Go with Mighty, then, and start the preparations."

"At once, Milady."

"Yes, Milady." Mighty said, and the pair left the room.

"Milady..." Nino began. "Are you... prepared... to fight Peach, when the time comes?"

"I am." Daisy's voice turned to steel. "I'll fight everyone allied with Kaishin."

----

Lakitu yelled, surprising Adi, who fell off her chair.

"No way!" Lakitu gasped. "There's no way... how could... ARGH!" He teleported away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**New Heroes**

"Hey, Connie, how're you doing?" Fionie asked as she fell back to speak to the Twilight Angel; Vincent and Pent were marching several paces ahead, Rune a few steps behind, and Connie at the back.

"I'm fine." Connie replied. "Why?"

"Well... it's just that.. every night Rune and I are with our partners, but you... don't have one. I thought you might be... lonely."

"No, I'm alright." She smiled at Fionie. "I'll find a partner when it's my time to find a partner."

"But... you... are you sure?"

"Quite sure, Fionie." Connie patted the Dark Daughter on the shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. You enjoy Vincent."

"Um... a-alright..."

"Go on, walk with him." Connie gave Fionie a push toward Vincent, and the blonde girl trotted to catch up with her lover.

"Are you alright, Connie?" Naia asked, having descended to fly next to her.

"No... I don't like lying to her... it's bad."

"But, you must. They don't know about Isabel, and it's vital that they don't. For as long as possible."

"Yes, but.. .they'll be so angry when they find out, no matter when they do..."

"They will understand."

"Hope so. Don't like angry Fionie, Vincent."

"They will understand, Connie. They will."

"I miss Isabel."

"I know, Connie. You'll see her soon."

"Too long. Sooner." Connie said moodily. Naia chuckled at this.

"Patience, Connie. Time apart makes time together more precious."

"Humph." She huffed, not enjoyed the idea of spending time apart form Isabel. "I want to be with her _now_."

"Now, now, Connie. Remember what is important."

"Erhhh..." Connie whined.

"Defeating Eo, Connie. And Isabel needs to be with him in order to do that. Alright? You have to remember what's important." With that, he flew higher into the air.

"Isabel is important." Connie mumbled to herself. "Most important ever." She frowned. "Isabel."

**Shadow**

The black hedgehog paced nervously around the living room of his and Amy's new house. Nina was currently napping, and both Shadow and Amy knew that babies woke often during naps, needing feeding, or a nappy change, among other things. However, because Nina was mute, there was no way of telling when she needed such attentions, so the pair had check on her regularly. Shadow felt nervous, not knowing what might befall his child because she could not scream to get their attention.

"Shadow, please, relax." Amy said softly. "Nina'll be fine. She's a healthy baby, so she's not gonna do herself damage."

"She's healthy, yes, but she's still a baby. There's no telling what she could do to herself. Cot-death, Amy. I'm gonna go check on her." He turned and marched up the stairs. Amy sighed, and sat back on the sofa.

"He worries too much." She muttered. Shadow came thundering back down the stairs a moment later, holding Nina in his arms. "Is she alright?" Amy asked.

"She grew." Shadow told her. "Look." He held Nina toward her, showing a toddler around two years of age. Amy gasped. "She grew, Amy. Like the New Heroes."

"But... there's only four. Why would our daughter be doing this? I mean, I was told she would, but..."

"Take her, Amy. I'm going to go see Adia." He handed Nina to his partner, then teleported.

--

"Adia, I must speak with you." Shadow announced as he walked into her house. The White Witch sat on a sofa nearby.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to help you, Sir." The girl said. "Because I'm not the Adia you know."

"What?"

"I'll explain that." Lakitu's voice cut in as he appeared in the room. "Some other time. Shadow, what do you need to talk about?"

"My daughter. Nerra told me that she'd grow quicker than normal, but it still came as a surprise when she grew from newborn to infant in a moment. Why? The New Heroes grew like that, but Nina isn't a New Hero, so why?"

"Oh, dear... Shadow, it seems no-one's taken the time to explain to you." Lakitu sighed. "Well, that's to be expected, I suppose. It's not really something you should know, but nonetheless... paternal privilege, or some such thing."

"Tell me, Lakitu."

"Come with me." Lakitu said, floating up the stairs. Shadow followed him upstairs and into Adia's bedroom. "See that bowl of sand?" Shadow nodded. "Go ahead and stick your hands in." Shadow frowned, confused, but did as he was told. He sunk his hands into the grains, watching as the sand pushed out to the sides and then cascaded over his fingers again. "This isn't normally done, so I've no idea what you could see, but... I suppose there's no other way, really. You can't read the sand, after all."

"Read? What?"

"Some other time, Shadow. I'll explain it all some other time. Perhaps when you decide to become a Scholar. For now, just close your eyes and open your mind." Shadow did this. Lakitu floated besides him, and zapped the sand with a quick blast of magic.

----

A roaring, terrible beast, with the burning fires of revenge in its' eyes, and angry purple spikes exploding from its' body. It howled loudly, and the ground beneath it trembled.

----

Shadow gasped, snapping back to reality. What was that beast he had seen?

"Let's try it again, Shadow. Try to stay in the trance this time." Lakitu said to him. Shadow nodded and closed his eyes.

----

The beast, screaming loudly. This beast, as it stared directly at Shadow, somehow became apparent as his daughter, Nina. Why would Nina be such a terrifying monster? How was she screaming when she had no voice? Then Shadow realised that the screaming was not Nina, but the four girls who he could now see besides her. They were Fionie and Connie; two of the New Heroes, Rune; a partner to a New Hero, and another girl Shadow didn't recognise. Near them, the two male New Heroes lay dead, and the four girls were screaming in sorrow and fear. Nina was leering at them, her mouth open in a silent scream. It was then that Shadow noticed the tears in Nina's eyes. Why was Nina sad? Sad and angry? And why was she attacking the New Heroes? What could they possibly have done to make her act like this?

_You killed them!!_ A horrible, mind-shattering shriek shook the very thoughts of all present. _You killed them!!!_ So much pain in that cry. So much anguish. Who had died to cause Nina such agony? Then, as Shadow realised, Nina screeched it in everyone's minds. _My parents are dead because of you!! Dead! You killed them!_ With a stomp of a monstrous foot, energy exploded around Connie, and her life fell from her body. The girl Shadow didn't recognise screamed, her tears streaming faster, and she fell onto Connie's body, sobbing and wailing. _You will all die!_ Nina hissed, fury filling every syllable.

--

_Behold the beast you have bore, Chaos Master._ A gentle voice spoke to Shadow. _Behold the monster you have released upon us. Behold the anguish you will cause all. _

_No!_ Shadow cried. _My Nina is no monster!_

_Not yet, Chaos Master. One day, she will be. There may be a way to prevent this, but we cannot see it as of yet. When we know how to stop this future, we will show the Cloud-Rider or Star Witch._

_My Nina... please, find a way._ Shadow begged the voice._ Please._

_We shall try._

----

Shadow came back into reality with a rough thrust, and found himself breathless. Lakitu, beside him, looked deeply concerned.

"Your daughter, Shadow... has a large role to play."

"I saw that." Shadow breathed. "She will become a monster who will attack the New Heroes. That... can't happen."

"Yes, it is the most likely occurence, if things stay the same. We'll have to figure out how to change this. We have to try to push her to her other role."

"Other role? I saw no other roles... no other possibilites. Just the roaring of an enraged beast, angry that her par..." He stopped. He remembered something else from this vision. "Lakitu... am I going to die? Is Amy going to die?"

"Hmm..." Lakitu thought deeply. "Hard to say. This is the first time this has been suggested to me. The only time it's been suggested, ever."

"Not the only time ever, Master." Adia's voice said from the door. "Shadow, you'll have to leave for now. Don't worry about dying. We're all going to work on preventing that. Go home, and relax. Tell Amy that Nina will have an important role in the future, but no more. Tell her you don't know what."

"Al... alright." Shadow muttered, then teleported back home.

**Lakitu**

"Not the only time, Adia?" Lakitu asked. "When else has it been suggested?"

"Remember when Nina came here from the future?"

"Yes."

"In her future, her parents had died. She came back to see them again, and see if she could figure anything out about their death, and how the New Heroes were involved. Actually, the only thing she knew for sure was that the New Heroes were somehow involved in her parents' deaths."

"Hm... so, that makes two mentions of Shadow and Amy dying. That's... alarming. But, we needn't panic until there's a third, really. Three is the magic number, after all. If the sand, or anything else, suggests the deaths of Amy and Shadow, then we can safely assume it'll happen. Still possible to prevent, but... defintely difficult to."

"Master, Shadow and Amy won't die. They can't. Fate and Destiny wouldn't do such a thing. The Author wouldn't. Shadow and Amy are important, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are, but... Nino was important. She died."

"And came back. She was just transferred to a new body, though. I can't imagine Amy and Shadow dying."

"I suppose... I'll have to look into it."

"And I'll have to go back. Adi's restless again, and I'm exhausted." Her eyes flickered back into Adi's eyes.

"Oh, scary..." She whimpered. "Don't like that."

"Adi, be a darling and read the sand again. Record everything it shows you. I need to speak to some people."

"Yes, Sir." Adia replied, already approaching the bowl of sand. Lakitu nodded, and teleported away.

--

He appeared between Gaea, Majora and Erk.

"Oh, Erk." Lakitu was surprised. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I've decided to join the Scholars." Erk told him. "I don't plan to change my name, though."

"Yes, yes, that's fine. Well, I'm sure you already know why you're here."

"We all saw the visions." Gaea replied. "They are alarming."

"Did you see the latest vision, seen by Shadow?"

"We did. That's quite possibly the scariest."

"How do we go about preventing their deaths?" Majora asked. "I mean, it's only the first mention, but-"

"Second." Lakitu cut in. "Nina from our future came here once, investigating her parents' death. That's two mentions. One more, and we're in trouble. We need to steer ourselves to a different future."

"Yes, but how? That's always the question."

"Yes, it is indeed." Lakitu sighed. "Any suggestions?"

"First," Gaea spoke, "We need to try and see how and why the New Heroes would have any involvement in their deaths."

"Second," Majora added, "We'll have to try to dissuade them from such a course."

"Third," Erk interjected, "We should cut Shadow and Amy out of the current major plan."

"I'm not sure we can do that, Erk." Lakitu said thoughtfully. "We'll need Shadow's Chaos Control."

"Keeping Shadow in the plan will put both him and Amy in the firing line should things go wrong. They can't be involved any further, Lakitu. Let's allow them to just be parents for a while. At least until we can be sure."

"Of what?" Gaea asked.

"Anything." Erk shrugged. "That they'll be fine in our plan, that they'll be fine overall. Just... we need to be sure. We can't let them be involved in the plan. Any plan."

"I suppose..." Lakitu muttered. "And, they should spend time as a family and nothing more. It'd be safer, and nicer. And better for Nina, when she's older. Yes, let's keep them happy family." He smiled a small smile. "Well, I suppose that covers it, really. Gaea and Majora, go and investigate how the New Heroes could be involved the deaths." He said to them. They nodded and teleported. Lakitu look to Erk then. "Let's sort your Scholarship out. If enough people vouch for you, you can become a Scholar automatically, without going through the years of training and study. And I, as a previous Head Scholar, and Adia as the current Head, should be sufficient. If not, Gaea, Majora, Serko and Ganondorf will certainly count."

"Thank you, Lakitu."

"Not at all." The tortoise patted Erk on the shoulder. "I rather look forward to your Scholar title. And seeing you as the smartest Scholar."

"What?"

"Your knowledge is beyond mine, Erk. Elimine granted you that. I am, unnoffically, the smartest Scholar. Gaea is the official smartest. With you here, you'd be the smartest official Scholar." He grinned. "People'll look up to you, Erk, and come to you for advice and help."

"Like you guys already do?"

"Just like that. Now, you go back to Nino, while I set up a meet." Erk nodded, shook Lakitu's hand in gratitude, and teleported back to Elibe Side. Lakitu sighed. "Why does it never get easier?" He groaned.

**The Future**

Adia walked slowly forwards, picking her way carefully through the rubble as she approached the bodies. As she neared the corpses, she began to recognise them. They were all from the Rebels. Someone had annihilated them completely. As she walked further, she noticed two other bodies, who were not Rebels. They were the bodies of Shadow and Amy. Adia quickly figured that they had come to help Sonic and their other friends. But, what had done such damage? Adia drew closer still, and noticed a third body. It was tiny, and nestled between Shadow and Amy. Nina. She was shuddering, tears falling down her face as she sobbed in silence. Adia opened her mouth to speak to the distraught girl, but could find no voice. It was then that she noticed that Shadow and Amy were laying on their sides, facing each other, their arms resting on top of Nina. Had she moved them like this? Or had they, by some great fluke, died and fallen into this exact position? Adia had no way of telling, nor did she want to take the time to find out. She stood over Nina, and squatted besides her, placing a hand on the purple hedgehog's shoulder. The girl twitched, and opened her eyes to look at Adia.

_Adia..._ The girl moaned in her mind. _Adia, who did this?_

"I... I don't know." Adia replied honestly. "But, I will find out. I promise you that. And when I find them, I'll punish them."

_I want to punish them, too. I want revenge._

"Nina, you're just a child. You should just try to come to terms with your loss, rather than seeking vengeance. Leave this to me."

_No! I want to get them back!_

"Nina, please. I, and the New Heroes-"

_Them! I saw them!_ Nina gasped. Then, she flashed and grew to the physical age of sixteen. _I saw the New Heroes, Adia. I saw them here, while a monster attacked. They just stood and did nothing!_

"What? No, that's impossible. They're nowhere near this Side. Nina, sweetie, you're just panicked. You're distraught. You need to calm down, and-"

_I'll make them pay!_ Nina snapped, then disappeared. She had teleported.

"Nina..." Adia sighed, then teleported, following Nina.

-

Adia appeared in Sinnoh, where the New Heroes were taking a break from a recent monster fight. She could see the six of them, sat around a campfire near some long grass. Six? That was odd. There were only supposed to be four New Heroes, and Rune. Who was the sixth? Adia jogged over to them, and soon saw that it was Isabel. So, she had been accepted by the others? That was good. Then she remembered. Nina was supposed to have come here. So, where was she? Adia knew that she had made no mistake in following Nina's energy, so why wasn't Nina here? Had she perhaps tricked Adia? Was she that adept at teleportation? Adia's questions were soon answered, or perhaps rendered moot, by Nina's sudden appearance. Although, her appearance was somewhat different to normal. She looked like a horrible, terrible beast, with the burning fires of revenge in its' eyes, and angry purple spikes exploding from its' body. Two explosions of energy engulfed Vincent and Pent, and Adia felt their life ebb away. Such power! How could Nina use such strength? She was no stronger than a normal teenager, by Mobius standards. How could she use such awesome magical energy? Rune and Fionie gave strangled cries, and rushed to their lovers' sides. Isabel and Connie clung to each other as their grief welled. Adia randomly wondered where Taken was at this time, but was soon distracted by an awful echoing voice in her mind.

_You killed them!!_ A horrible, mind-shattering shriek that shook the very thoughts of all present. _You killed them!!!_ She sounded so hurt, so broken. _My parents are dead because of you!! Dead! You killed them!_ With a stomp of her foot, energy exploded around Connie, and the girls' life disappeared from her body. Isabel wailed, her tears streaming faster, her eyes widening in shock, her mouth opening in heart-rending pain, and she fell onto Connie's body, sobbing and wailing. _You will all die!_ Nina hissed, anger throbbing in her every word. She stomped her feet repeatedly, and energy consumed every New Hero. Their companion Boras, who had been away hunting at the time, soared in anger at her, desperate to avenge their fallen friends. A wall of energy stopped them dead, quite literally, and the four birds flopped lifelessly to the ground. Adia couldn't believe it. She didn't like it. It was wrong, and it spelled trouble for all the Worlds. This couldn't be happening. There was no way. Adia prayed that this was a dream, and begged herself to wake up. When she didn't, and Nina turned on her with the same malice in her eyes as before, Adia screamed.

**Adi**

Adi hauled herself forcefully back to reality, gasping. Sweat poured down her body as her breath came in short, rasping huffs.

_We wanted to show you more._ The sand told her. _We wanted you to see more._

_I've seen enough. _Adi replied. _No more..._

_Very well. Come to us again when your courage returns._

_I... I will._ Adi gasped, and the presence in her mind disappeared. _Lakitu!_ Adi called. Lakitu was there almost immediately.

"What is it, dear?" He asked, having noticed the tone of alarm in Adi's call.

"Vision, Sir. You have to see it."

"Alright." Lakitu nodded. He closed his eyes, and entered Adi's mind to see the vision. A few minutes later, he yelped and fell off his cloud. "Third mention..." He muttered, picking himself up. His cloud floated down, allowing him to climb back onto it, and he then floated back to Adi's eye-level. "This is bad." He said, frowning. "Very bad."

"What can we do, Sir?" Adi asked, trembling from the shock of the vision.

"I need to talk to Adia. Now." The quiet urgency in his voice stilled Adi's trembling instantly, and her eyes altered to those of Adia's.

"Third mention, Master, but it was basically an extended version of what Shadow saw. Should it count? I mean, should we call it a seperate vision, or the same one in more detail?"

"We can't say it was a more detailed version." Lakitu said, shaking his head. "Shadow only saw Nina's rage, and her grief over her parent's death. You and Adi saw the scene where they had died, and Nina vowing revenge." He frowned in thought. "Is that Nina from the future still around?"

"I believe so. She should be travelling around, looking for info."

"Hm. Odd."

"I thought so, too."

"Both the vision, and the Nina here, are of times when Shadow and Amy died. Yet, this Nina seems perfectly calm and accepting of this death, whereas the vision shows her beyond mortal rage." Adia sucked in a gasp when Lakitu said 'beyond mortal rage', and shuddered.

"Master, is that really what happened? Did she really... go beyond mortal rage?"

"It's the only feasible explanation for her immense power." Lakitu's eyes grew troubled. "I don't know how to deal with that. There's only been four cases of people going beyond mortal rage. Or mortal anything, really, without transcending to Higher Beings. Higher Beings, I can handle, but not mortals with Higher power. They have no control, and they just destroy all that they see."

"Nina's body did change, but that wasn't anything Higher. It must've just been her-"

"Don't mention that yet." Lakitu snapped. "You know you can't say it yet."

"R-right. Sorry. It doesn't exist yet."

"Right. What do you suggest we do?"

"I have no idea. I have less experience with creatures like that than you do."

"I'll go talk to future Nina." Adia told him.

"No. Sorry, but no. Adi is the main force in your body, and she can't deal with Nina. It'd be unfair to force her below all the time, not to mention dangerous."

"But... I don't wanna be trapped here, without the real me!" Adia cried. "At least let me out from time to time!"

"From time to time, yes. But not for too long. If I asked you to talk to future Nina, then you'd be out for far too long, and I'm sure you know what could happen."

"I... yes, I do." The pale girl mumbled, pouting.

"In fact, you're getting dangerously close to the time limit right now. It'd be best if you switched back."

"Yes, Master." Adia sighed. "I'll see you again." She blinked, and her eyes were those of Adi's once more.

"Small favour, Adi. Go find a purple hedgehog and bring her to me."

"Yes, Sir." Adi said, then used the teleportation spell she had recently learned. Lakitu sighed.

"You'll grow old before your time." Majora's voice chuckled from the door. "Sighing like that."

"Doesn't matter. I'm already dead."

"You don't want to be an old spirit, do you?" The Shaman asked, grinning. Lakitu chuckled lightly.

"I suppose not."

"So, what's the emergency? If it was bad enough that you sent Adi out for something, I think I should know."

"Yeah, you should. Bring Gaea and Erk, and we'll talk about it."

**Nina**

The purple hedgehog from the future sat near her parent's house, and sighed silently.

_Nothing yet._ She thought miserably. _No sign of how or why they die. I wonder if it'll really happen at all? I remember Adia telling me about the TimeLines. Maybe this time has change lines, or something? Maybe it's headed to a different future than mine._ Another noiseless sigh.

"Miss Nina?" A sweet voice caught her attention. Nina turned around to see Adia behind her.

_Adia!_ She gasped, projecting the thought to her.

"Ah! Oh!" Adia shuddered, squeezing her eyes shut. Nina found this odd, since Adia was the one who had taught her telepathy. "That was weird... what happened?"

_Telepathy, Adia. Surely you know that?_

"Oh, I see! It felt different to when Lakitu or anyone else does it."

_That's because telepathy is the only way I can talk. You're the one who taught me, remember?_

"Uh... no. Because I'm not the Adia you know. And even if I were, you're from the future, right?"

_Yes, but I know you in this time, as well. What... did you mean when you said you're not the Adia I know?_

"You'll have to ask Lakitu that one. I've been told to take you to him. Oh, and call me Adi, please."

_Lakitu wants to see me? Alright. Lead the way._

"Sure." Adi teleported away, and Nina followed her energy to Adia's house.

-

_Lakitu. _Nina greeted the tortoise.

"A pleasure, Nina." The tortoise replied. "I just have a couple of simple questions for you."

_Why are all these people here?_ Nina asked, nodding to Gaea, Majora and Erk.

"Nothing for you to worry about. They're here for something else. Now, when your parents died..." He paused when he saw an odd flash in Nina's eyes. "How... did you feel?"

_I was... very upset. It almost destroyed me. I cried for such a long time afterwards._

"How long?" The question came quickly and sharply, surprising the purple hedgehog.

_Uhm... uh... a few days, maybe a week?_

"Did you swear revenge?"

_Yes. I learned a little later that the New Heroes were somehow involved. I decided to question them myself, and have my revenge if they really were responsible._

"You chose to question them? Did you attack them at all?"

_No. I couldn't find the New Heroes anywhere in my time. So, I decided to travel back here and see if I could find any clues. Adia said she'd let me come back._

"Adia from future?" Lakitu mulled things over for a moment. "Nina... how angry are you? About your parents' death?"

_I'm not. I'm just sad, and lonely. All I want is answers._

"... how did they die?"

_A large monster attacked the Rebel's hideout. My parents rushed to help their friends. It was a slaughter. Sonic and Mighty survived, but only just. Tekno, Robotnik and Tails were elsewhere, and Knuckles was with Ganondorf. The ones who were there; Shortfuse, Vector, Espio and Charmy, were the only defense against the monster. They were killed before you could blink._

"Why were you there, Nina? Why didn't you... stay at home, perhaps?"

_I was worried. I had a very bad feeling, like something was going to happen. So, I followed my parents. Adia and Majora taught me how to teleport, you see, so I followed them. I watched as a huge beast destroyed the base, and murdered everyone their. I saw my parents die in each others' arms, and..._ She stopped, as tears streamed down her face.

"Alright, Nina, that'll do. You can stop now. I'm very sorry for your loss."

"You can leave now, if you want." Erk said.

_Thank you..._ Nina's voice sobbed, and the purple hedgehog vanished.

"Adi." Lakitu said to the Star Witch. "Bring Adia out for a little while."

"Yes, Sir." Adi said, blinking. Her eyes switched to Adia's.

"Our future is different already." Adia told them. "Nina was from our future, but now our future seems different."

"If she was telling the truth about how she had felt." Gaea added.

"She didn't lie." Erk spoke up.

"How can we be sure that our future has changed?" Majora asked. "Nina is from our future, after all. If the future has changed so drastically, she would've been returned to her own future, which would now be a different TimeWorld."

"Not necessarily." Adia told him. "It's perfectly possible that she's become stuck here, because of the change in future."

"That's certainly a possibility." Lakitu murmured. "But, if so, then could she have changed the future, by still being here?" He thought for a moment, then looked at Erk. The mage sighed, then spoke.

"It's the most likely scenario. As we all know, existing in the same timezone as an other self has a great effect on both the future and present self. In most cases, it's just a great tiredness. But, in Nina's case, it could be a calming effect, which would influence her feelings when her parents die."

"I had a similar thought." Lakitu agreed. "Yet, the sand has failed to mention anything along those lines."

"The sand," Majora cut in, "Only reads the future of people from it's own TimeWorld. Adi and Adia are a special case, because they both reside in the body of someone from this TimeWorld. Nina, on the other hand, is from another TimeWorld. Assuming, of course, that her future is no longer ours. Therefore, the sand either can't, or hasn't, considered her for their visions."

"That seems the case." Lakitu said quietly. "Adia, next time you and Adi read the sand, see if you can ask it to take Nina into consideration."

"Yes, Master." Adia nodded.

"Let's wrap this up for now." Lakitu clapped his hands together. "Back to whatever you were doing, people." Everyone sighed and teleported away, except for Adia and Lakitu. "I'm going to do some more investigating into how to get to other TimeWorlds." The tortoise said, teleporting back to the University. Adia sighed, then changed back to Adi.

"Everyone seems to sigh a lot." Adi muttered to herself. "They're all so down." And so, she began trying to formulate a plan to cheer everyone up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Adi**

It soon became apparent to Adi what she would have to do to cheer everyone up; a party. The mage, Erk, was going to join the Scholars soon, and he would be looked to for advice by almost every Scholar, which would make him very important and respected. In fact, Adia had suggested that, when she was herself again, she would have Erk as her PA. She agreed that an informal induction party was just what everyone needed. Lakitu was overworking himself, as usual, and Majora was worrying endlessly about him. However, before she began planning this party, Adi decided to read the sand, as Lakitu had suggested. She sat in her room, a bowl of sand on her lap, and scooped out a handful. She followed the usual motions for sand-reading, and allowed the visions to fill her mind.

_Sand, consider the adult Nina in our time while you show the future._

_We will consider her, Star Witch. _The sand replied, and showed her the potential futures of the world.

----

There was a small, fearful child laid upon the ground. A female purple hedgehog by the name of Nina. Adia was stood nearby, watching and waiting. What she was waiting for was not apparent. However, a moment later, the other Nina, of a different TimeWorld, appeared besides her.

_Hush now, child._ The adult Nina said to the infant. _It'll be alright._

_It won't._ Little Nina sobbed mentally. _Mum and Dad have gone. _

_Gone where?_

_Away. They said they had to do something, and they might not be back for a long time. It's been two weeks already, and they haven't come back, or sent a letter, or anything! Where are they?_

_I don't know, but I promise they're safe. Why don't we ask that person over there? _Adult Nina pointed at Adia, who twitched from being pointed at.

_Adia? _Little Nina queried. _She might know, but she's been kinda mean lately. _

_Then I'll ask her. Okay?_

_'kay._ Little Nina nodded. Adult Nina walked over to Adia, who spoke before Adult Nina had a chance to telepath.

"They're dead, Nina. Eo's followers got to them. I'm sorry." She turned her head away to hide her sadness, then teleported away.

_... I see._ Nina sighed. Then she turned to deliver the bad news to her younger self.

--

Little Nina, who was no longer so little, stood before the New Heroes. She had made herself older, using a new-found power she had gained. Adia, nearby, believed it to be her going beyond mortal rage. But, she was wrong. Nina had a different power of a different sort. It was a power she received from her title. Her title was 'Silent Watcher', and her power was known as 'Cry of the Silence', a power all the more potent because it cannot be seen or heard by it's targets. The Scream of Silence alters the users' form into most anything they desire, as Silence is older than existence itself, and within all creation. With age, the Silence has grown powerful, rivalling Vahlia, and possibly even Kae Gaea.

----

Suddenly, the vision disappeared, and Adi found herself in a void of nothingness. She had no senses, and could barely identify and recognise herself. She could not even feel fear; assuming, of course, she had any fear at this moment. Sand appeared then, rushing up and down in tsunamis before her, wailing and groaning.

_We have seen the forbidden!_ They cried, pain etching their voices._ We have seen what should not be seen!_ Feeling returned to Adi then, and she felt the fear that had been hidden, and she screamed.

_Stop it!_ Adia's voice shrieked, and Adi found herself plunged back into the depths of her and Adia's mind, as Adia forced herself into control.

"Speak to me, Sand! Tell me what has happened!" Adia called.

_We have seen the forbidden!_ The Sand howled again. _We have seen what should not be seen!_

"Sandara!!" The White Witch howled. "Sandara, appear before me!" As she spoke the command, a figure appeared in front of her, slowly shimmering into view. The figure was that of a two-legged western-style dragon; it's colour that of sand, it's eyes the green and blue of an oasis, and it's horns the black of the darkest desert night.

"You have nerve, White Witch." The dragon growled, it's fangs shimmering a menacing white. "Having my Sand witness the forbidden, then summoning me before you." It's wings, as large as dunes, shuddered angrily. The dragon itself stood a somewhat unimpressive seven feet tall, but it's large wings, and sharp, curved, abyss-black horns that were three feet long, made it look huge, and very scary.

"I only asked that your Sand consider the adult Nina within this time. I did not realise that the forbidden would be revealed."

"Why do you continue to bother me, when the Shaman has visions of his own, now? It will not take long to cultivate his gift, and once you do, my Sand can finally rest and stop seeing such horrors that the future shows. Because of your constant Sand-Reading, they are losing their ability to see the future's light, and can barely see past the darkness."

"We are doing that?"

"You are."

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?"

"I had hoped that convincing Destiny to grant the Shaman with visions would have you turn to him instead."

"Majora cannot use his gift."

"He would learn quickly."

"And we would use him constantly? He is only mortal; you and your Sand are not. Visions of Majora's kind cannot be taught to others. A useless gift, altogether."

"Wretch!" Sandara roared, a sandstorm billowing forth and battering Adia's body. "How dare you say such things to me!"

"Tell me, Sandara..." Adia yelled, elevating her voice above the sand-filled gale, "How did your Sand come to see the forbidden?" The storm stopped suddenly, and Sandara fell silent. "How did it happen, Sandara?" Sandara growled, and looked away from Adia. "It's because you looked for it, isn't it? Because you searched for the reason behind Nina's power. _You _trod on the realm of the forbidden, not I."

"Silence, Witch!" Sandara spat. "What you say is true. I have more fault in this than you. Tell me, White Witch, what will you do with this knowledge?"

"What I did before. Wait until it comes to the world."

"You already knew of this?!" Sandara cried angrily. "Why, then, did you ask me of it?"

"I asked nothing of the sort. I merely asked your Sand to consider adult Nina." Sandara growled again, at itself. After a few moments, it spoke.

"Come, White Witch. We have an audience with The Author."

"I can't stay myself for too long, Sandara. You know what it could do to myself and Adi."

"The Author will prevent it, for now. Let us go."

----

Adia stood besides Sandara, in a seemingly empty space, yet an odd sense of anger echoed all around them. A silhouette of a man appeared before the pair.

"You worry me, White Witch." A voice rumbled. "You know of something that is not supposed to be known. How did you learn of this? Even Fate and Destiny have not been told."

"I'm sure you've discovered that already, Author." Adia replied calmly, biting back the fear. It was difficult, as she had not felt fear so strongly in a very long time.

"Hm. Yes, Lakitu. I will question him later."

"We are to punished." Adia said; a statement, not a question.

"Yes, you are. Sandara, you are first. Now, what would be suitable to one who sees my plans before they begin?" The anger disappeared, and a sense of careful thought fell upon the space. "Alright. Sandara, I hereby ban your Sand from speaking to mortals and showing them the future. You will reside in the mortal realm for a time, and answer only to Adia. I will allow you to keep your powers, but you may only show the future to Adia, who is your master from this moment forth."

"...yes, Author." Sandara sighed sadly, bowing.

"Adia, you will be stripped of all your power. You cannot telepath, or teleport, or cast magic of any variety. Your physical strength and skills will be as before. But, from this moment on, you have no magic."

"What about Adi? And my mind, within her body in another TimeWorld?"

"Adi had no power to begin with. There is no longer any magic in your body, so the Adi trapped here cannot use magic. Whatever powers the other Adi gains will be transferred to you when your minds return to their rightful bodies."

"So... I'm powerless until my mind comes back?"

"Correct."

"I see..."

"I will allow you to spend this entire day as yourself, White Witch, so you may inform others of your situation."

"Thank you, Author." Adia bowed to the person stood before her.

"Now, go. I must speak with Lakitu." The presence surrounding the pair disappeared, and they were in Adia's room in the University.

**Lakitu**

"My sincerest apologies, Author." Lakitu said to The Author, bowing deeply. "I didn't realise that Sandara would find this knowledge, too."

"I am ashamed to admit that I do not know how that happened." The Author replied. "I believe Adia's knowledge of it may be involved."

"In part. Adult Nina's presence is the greatest influence."

"Explain, please."

"The gap between the two is a kind of null void. They are two completely seperate entities; seperate entirely. Yet, this void ties them in ways that goes beyond the strongest of links. This void is the Silence. The young Nina, so at home with absolute silence, is attracting the Silence, which will grant her the Cry of the Silence power."

"I see. I overlooked that." The Author's voice sighed. "Perhaps I should be more careful from now on, rather than throwing out potential solutions to Eo." Then, the empty space became filled with troubled worry. "You learned of her power through that Void, as did Sandara, correct?"

"Yes."

"And Adia learned from you."

"That's right."

"I regret making that void now. I had planned it to be a mere link between the two, supporting adult Nina while she lives in this TimeWorld. How could I have missed that you would foresee the power it would instill?"

"You underestimate me, Author." Lakitu smiled. "You did make me your publisher, in a sense."

"Yes... I did return you to the mortal world so you could see my and your plans through." Another sigh. "A poor decision, perhaps."

"You want to see Macha removed, Author. By any means necessary, right?"

"Not any means. I will not remove life to draw him to me."

"It _would_ be troublesome to put it all back again." Lakitu chuckled.

"I would speak with Machi." The Author declared, and small girl; Adia's 'Grandma' appeared besides Lakitu. "It seems I was right in keeping you alive, Machi."

"You need me." The girl replied. "You look old, Author."

"I have been under stress." The Author chuckled.

"What do mean he 'looks old'?" Lakitu asked. "The Author is just an entity; we're within The Author now!" Machi tittered childishly.

"No, Lakitu. The Author is stood right in front of you."

"What?" Lakitu frowned, and stared directly ahead of him. He could only see the empty space he was stood in.

"Oh, you can't see him? I thought you'd be able to." Machi frowned. "How odd."

"Lakitu can't accept that I may have physical form." The Author chuckled. "He believes that my power is such that a physical form could not contain it. And yet..." He grinned at Lakitu, who only 'felt' the grin around him. "Your daughter can see me just fine."

"What??" Lakitu gasped. "Adia can see you, and I can't? Why?"

"Because she knows I have physical form. Machi told her all about me."

"I see." The tortoise sighed. "Well, can we continue, please? Nina's silent influence could mess up alot of things, you know."

"Yes, I know. Machi, I have called you here because you need to keep a close eye on the Silent Watcher. When she screams, all may be lost."

"I understand. Am I to prevent things from occuring?"

"Only if I say so. Go now."

"Yes, Author." Machi bowed and disappeared.

"Now, Lakitu. I should tell you what I did to your daughter."

"You punished her, of course. Unfairly, I must say, since the blame is all mine."

"No. She caused Sandara to witness the forbidden as well."

"Oh, I see."

"I stripped her of her magical powers. She cannot teleport, or telepath, any more."

"That is a rather harsh punishment." Lakitu frowned.

"Not entirely. Sandara's punishment was to serve her. So, she still has some strength."

"I see."

"Sandara is also forbidden from showing anyone but Adia the future, and his Sand also been blinded."

"That is a punishment for us Scholars, too."

"It will not be for long. Just until the Sand has calmed, and can see the light as well as the dark."

"Ah, I understand. I thought that we may have over-worked it. No wonder our visions were so dire. I should've realised."

"Yes, you should. Well, that will be all, Lakitu."

"No punishment for me? For telling someone of the forbidden?"

"Do you want a punishment?"

"Not really."

"Then off you go."

"Seeing Adi reduced to being dependant on others is punishment enough, I suppose." Lakitu said as he left The Author's presence.

-

Lakitu appeared outside the door to Adia's room, and knocked gently. When the door opened, a seven-foot, two-legged dragon stood in the doorway.

"Yes?" It growled.

"Good day, Sandara." Lakitu said quietly. "I would like to speak with Adia."

"You have nerve, approaching my Lady when you are the one responsible for her loss of power."

"I understand that, Sandara, and that is why I would like to speak to her. I want to apologise."

"Wait here." Sandara closed the door abruptly. A few moments later, the door opened again, and Sandara stood to one side. "She'll talk to you."

"Thank you." Lakitu floated into the room, and followed Sandara's pointed finger to the other door; Adia's study. He knocked softly twice, and entered.

-

"Daddy..." Adia sniffed when Lakitu floated into the room. Tears streaked her cheeks, which had now filled with red. She was sat at her desk, where she had obviously laid her head; the wood was stained damp circles from her tears. Lakitu felt his own tears welling. He floated to his beloved daughter, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Adia." He sobbed. "I didn't know this would happen... I didn't know you'd be stripped of your powers..." He felt Adia return the hug, wrapping her arms around his chest and squeezing.

"It's alright... it's not your fault."

"Are you... alright? As yourself, I mean?"

"Mm-hm." Adia nodded into Lakitu's shoulder. "The Author let me stay as myself all day, so I could tell everyone what's happened."

"I see... will you be okay?"

"Yeah... I have you, and Mummy, and Brendan, and Link, and Sandara, and everyone... I'll be alright."

"I think your mother would like to see you now." Lakitu said, gently pushing Adia back. At that very moment, Majora's voice screeched.

"How dare you, Sandara! Adia is my daughter, and I have every right to see her! Would you like to test your power against mine?!" Sandara's calm growl answered him.

"No-one will see her now, unless she allows it. Understand, this is a difficult time for her."

"Excuse me, Adia." Lakitu sighed. "Would you like to see Majora?" Adia nodded, and began to quickly wipe away her tears. Lakitu floated toward the study door, and called out. "Sandara? Adia wants to see him."

"Very well." Sandara's voice replied. "Come in, Shaman."

"Thank you." Majora huffed, and his stomping footsteps approached the study door. The door flew open, and Majora dashed to Adia, throwing his arms around her. "My darling, are you alright?" He whispered in her ear.

"I'm okay, Mummy..." Adia replied, returning the hug. "It was just a big shock, is all. I'm okay."

"Oh, my poor dear..." Majora gripped Adia's shoulders tighter. To lose your all your powers because of what your father did... it's just so unfair."

"No, it's because I made Sandara see it, too, Mummy..." Moved by Majora's motherly kindness and concern, Adia's tears returned in rivers, and she buried her face in Majora's neck. "It's all my fault..." She started shaking. "All my fault."

"No, no, dear, you didn't know that would happen. It's all your fathers' fault." At that time, Lakitu felt a sharp sting in his mind; Majora was telling him off, and blaming him entirely. Lakitu shuddered.

"No, don't blame Daddy... it's not all his fault..."

"Adia." Another voice spoke up, making Adia raise her head. The voice belonged to Machi; Adia's 'Grandma'. She stood by the study door, with Brendan. "The Author says he's letting you have two days as yourself. He didn't realise this would affect you so much. So, you can have all day today to come to terms with everything, and you can tell everyone tomorrow. Or would you rather we did it?"

"No..." Adia sniffed. "I'll tell them. About the Sand, too, and Sandara. It's my fault, so it's my responsibility."

"Oh, Adia." Machi sighed. "You mustn't blame yourself like this. You didn't do it on purpose." She moved closer to Adia, and patted her softly on the head. "You're a good girl, Adia. I'm sure the Author will work hard to bring your mind back, so you can be your old self and get your powers back." Majora released Adia, and Machi gave her a brief hug. "Everything will be fine. You'll see." She smiled reassuringly, and kissed Adia lightly on the cheek. "You'll see." She let go, and took a step back.

"Brendan..." Adia whined, holding her arms out to the two-tailed humanoid. Brendan stepped forward and filled the gap between her arms, holding her like only a lover could.

"Adia..." Lakitu spoke up. "I'm sorry, but Majora and I need to leave. We need to decide what we can do now that-" He stopped when Majora gave him a sharp glare. "Given the current situation." He amended.

"We'll come back later, we promise."

"Please do." Adia whispered, folding into Brendan's embrace. "You too, Grandma."

"Of course, dear." Machi assured her, and the three teleported away.

-

"The question is, what _can_ be done?" Lakitu asked, as he, Majora, Machi, Gaea and Erk gathered in Lakitu's room. "With the Sand blinded, and Majora still untrained in his visions, we can't see the future."

"Sandara can still see, but he can only answer to Adia's will. Or Adi's." Machi told him.

"Hmm... but to make Adia ask him every time we need to see something is a bit much..."

"Too much." Majora snapped. "She already feels helpless as it is, without having to rely on and turn to Sandara constantly. I'll look through the Library, and see if there's anything that can help me with my visions. Gaea, could you look for others who have similar vision gifts to me?"

"Of course." The owl hooted. "Would it be alright if I visited Adia sometime?"

"You'd have to get through Sandara first." Lakitu sighed. "And after that, Brensen Oradan. He was on her like glue when we left, and probably will be for a long time."

"She loves him, Lakitu." Majora said roughly. "And he has strong feelings for her. I wouldn't be surprised if those two are an item by the time we get back."

"Perhaps so, but that might make things harder." Erk spoke up. "After tomorrow, Adia will only be able to 'come out' for brief periods of time. They won't be able to see each other very often, which will sadden them both greatly."

"Which is why I need you and_ him_," Majora jerked his head toward Lakitu. "To figure out a way to get Adia's mind back as quickly as possible."

"Of course." Erk nodded. "I'll get on it as soon as possible."

"Oh, dear." Lakitu sighed. "Gaea, can I stay in your room tonight? I don't think Madam will let me get a good night's sleep."

"Hoo, that will be thoroughly deserved." The owl replied.

"You too, Gaea?"

"Lakitu," Erk said to the tortoise. "I don't think you realise how much everyone loves Adia. To see her broken is painful for everyone. I've yet to see her, but I feel miserable just hearing about it. None of us would lose any sleep over you having a rough time."

"Erk!" Lakitu gasped. "Why is everyone against me?"

"Well, it is your fault, at the very core of things. We need some variety of satisfaction."

"He's sleeping on the floor tonight." Majora huffed. "No blanket or pillow."

"Alright, I get it!" Lakitu cried. "I'm sorry! I truly am. I didn't know this would happen." He hung his head. "I feel worse than any of you do."

"A sincere apology satisfies me." Erk said lightly. "What about you, Gaea?"

"He seems truly sorry for what happened. I'm satisfied with that, hoo."

"Not me." Majora growled. "Not when it's my daughter he did it to."

"Gaea, I ask again. Can I stay in your room tonight?"

**Adia**

Adia sat on Brendan's lap, curled up in his embrace, having cried herself to sleep. The muscular humanoid rested his chin lightly on her head, holding her while she slept, rocking her gently back and forth. The pale girl slept roughly, however, jerking awake every few minutes, whimpering for Brendan, then settling back down and sleeping once more. Brendan held and cradled her through it all, feeling his love grow stronger every time she called for him.

"Brendan?" Adia's voice came in a hushed cry.

"I'm here." He whispered to her.

"Good..." She replied, nestling against his chest again. Brendan started rocking again, but Adia spoke a few moments later. "You can stop that now, Brendan. I'm awake."

"Don't you want to sleep a little more?"

"No, I'm okay now. And I have a party to plan."

"A party? Who for?"

"For Erk. He's become a Scholar now. He hasn't been inducted, but Mum and Dad promised to vouch for him, so it should be quick and easy for him to join."

"That's great. Need any help?"

"Yes, please." Adia smiled. "We need a place, and a guest list."

"I think all the people involved with Eo should come."

"The New Heroes can't make it."

"Yes, but that's because of what they're doing. We can throw an extra-big party for them when they get back."

"Yeah... that'd be great." She reached to her shoulder, and gripped Brendans' hand. "So, where can we have Erk's party?"

"How about the Bymu Building?"

"The West Building? Where the restaurants are?"

"It'd be appropriate. As the Head Scholar, you can arrange it."

"I could... it would be appropriate, too. I think that's a good idea. Should we take a walk down there now?"

"Are you up to it?"

"Of course. I can't feel sorry for myself all day. There's things to do."

"You're a stronger person that I thought, Head Scholar."

"I'm Lakitu's daughter." She giggled. "And call me Adia when we're alone, please."

"Alright, Adia." Brendan smiled widely, and released Adia as she got slowly to her feet. She stretched her limbs to ease out the stiffness, then held a hand to Brendan. He took it, and the pair left her room, leaving Sandara sleeping on the floor, and walked toward the West Building of the University.

**Adia**

In 'her' room in this other TimeWorld, Adia sat on her bed with Vincent and Fionie, again reading books on magic. They had been reading for hours, and their eyes were beginning to feel the strain. Vincent blinked rapidly for a moment, then put his book down.

"I'm done." He sighed. "We should take a break." Adia and Fionie nodded in agreement, placing their own books on Adia's bedside table. They leaned against each for a short while, resting their eyes, until a knock came at the door.

"Miss Adi?" A guard's voice called. "A young man is here to see you. He won't give us his name, but named you and insisted on seeing you. Lord Ganondorf, in his kindness, granted him your presence as long as you were willing. Will you see this man?"

"I will." Adia called. "Give me a moment."

"Come to the waiting room when you are ready." The guard replied, and his footsteps retreated from the door.

"Shall we?" Adia said to her lovers, as she picked up the magic books and tucked them into their hiding place.

-

"He will only speak with Miss Adi." The guard outside the door said. "Sir Vincent and Miss Fionie will have to wait."

"Alright." Adia sighed, and turned to Vincent and Fionie. "I'll see you two later." She gave them a kiss each, then went inside the waiting room. It was a large, and very pretty room, with three large sofas and two coffee tables. The walls were decorated with portraits of Adi, Majorie (Majora, who was female in this TimeWorld.), and Ganondorf himself. Sat on one of the sofas was a young man, perhaps in his twenties. He had long black hair, reaching to his waist, with a large portion almost covering his left eye. His eyes were a deep brown, and his skin a pale peach. He wore black jeans and t-shirt, with a long black coat that fell to his feet.

"Miss Adia, a pleasure to meet you." The man said as she closed the door.

"Um... it's Adi, please."

"No, Adi is the young girl your mind is trapped in. You are Adia, the Head Scholar from TimeZone 791327."

"Who... who are you?" Adia gasped, surprised that this man knew her so well.

"I'm The Doctor." The man grinned.

"The Doctor?"

"Y'know... from the TV program on Earth, in TimeZone 791327? No?" Adia stared blankly at the man. "Never mind, it was just a joke. For now, call me 227."

"Why 227?"

"It's my member number. I always give my number before my name."

"Right. So... what can I do for you?"

"Well, since you and Adi swapped minds, The Author has finally decided to send us into action, and work a way to get you two back where you belong."

"You can do that?"

"Well, we don't know yet. We most likely can. It just depends on how synched your minds were at the time of trade."

"Um... a quick question."

"Go ahead."

"You numbered my TimeZone. 793... something something."

"791327."

"Yeah. Does that mean you can go to different TimeZones?"

"That's right. We're the TimeZone Police, for lack of a better term."

"TimeZone Police?"

"I didn't think the Head Scholar would be in the habit of repeating people. We police the TimeZones, making sure all is as it should be. As we speak, a small group of us if figuring out how to get Nina, you know her, back to her own TimeZone."

"Shadow's daughter? She's from my future, isn't she?"

"Not any more. Your time took a different line as soon as she appeared there. The events leading up to her parents' death will be mostly the same, as will the cause of their death, but afterwards will be different. Anyway, we're going off track. I'm here to help you."

"Could you take me, this body, to my own TimeZone?"

"That'd be a last resort, and only if I get permission." 227 sighed. "All sorts of damage could happen if we did it that way."

"But you already know, don't you? You police the TimeZones, so you know the future, right?"

"No. Your future isn't in my jurisdiction. I can only police your present, within a frame of a month."

"So... I won't get back for a month?"

"I didn't say that. I told you, we make sure things happen as they should. You and Adi swapping shouldn't have happened. So, we need to fix it, and we don't know how long it'll take. Luckily, I'm prohibited from rewinding in this case."

"Rewinding? As in, rewinding time?"

"Yep. In some cases, we're required to rewind time to undo the damage or anomalies, and then we have to supervise all TimeZones involved to ensure their course."

"You can rewind time, and undo things, and redo them?"

"We can. Our future officers let us know what happened in their times, and what was supposed to happen, while our past officers tell us what happened back then, and what course the TimeZones should be on. We all work together to ensure time operates smoothly across all Zones."

"Are you the only person in this time area?"

"Of course not. My partner is in your TimeZone, and we have officers in other TimeZones."

"Do you know who polices my TimeZone's future?"

"Me, of course."

"Eh?" Adia frowned, confused. 227 chuckled.

"Myself and my partner are resonsible for your TimeZone. For now, and forever. In the future, we are responsible for your TimeZone, and we were responible for your TimeZone in the past."

"Oh... I think I get it."

"Good. Now, down to business. I just need to scan you, to see what options we have, and then we're done for today. Just stay still." He cast a spell that Adia didn't recognise, and three black rings encircled her, moving slowly up and down. "Hm... talk to Adi for a moment." Adia frowned, wondering what he meant, then sent a thought to Adi.

_D'you think we'll be able to get back to where we belong? Our minds, I mean. _She asked.

_I trust this man. He'll do what he can._ Adi replied confidently.

"Good. Can you bring Adi forward?"

"Forward?"

"Put her in charge. You need to retreat into your mind, so Adi can control her own body. You can't do it for long, though." Adia thought for a moment, then did as she was told. "Excellent. Hello, Adi."

"Hello." Adi replied. The black rings sped up. "Hey, they're going faster..."

"Don't move." 227 said quickly. "Alright, swap back." Adia came back to the surface, and the black rings began whizzing up and down at a blinding speed. "All done." The black rings disappeared. "Well, that's good news. See you again sometime."

"Wha-?" Adia tried to ask, but something happened. The space around 227 blurred, until 227 was no longer visible. Then the space returned to normal, but 227 was no longer there. "That's an odd way of teleporting." Adia mused.

* * *

I can't apologise enough for taking so long. I've had writers block, and I simply could not write. I forced this chapter out, and I seem to have been able to push back the writer's block. Sorry to the people who enjoyed the previous stories, but I think I can write again. Please read and review this story. Your comments helped me so much on the previous three, and I could really use that help again. ^_^

-

By the way, did you like the Doctor Who reference? ^_^;; I couldn't resist doing that... sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**New Heroes**

Fionie stared at the monster that stood before them. It was definitely one of Eo's creatures; it had a similar dark energy to Fionie, which she knew was the same as Eo's. She altered her grip on the Master Sword, casting a furtive glance over her shoulder. Vincent was ready with his own sword, which he had named Soldote, Pent was already muttering an incantation, and Connie was stood in her battle pose. Rune was off to the side, watching. It wasn't surprising, because Rune thought that fighting was bad, and she hated doing bad things. Relieved that her friends had been thinking the same thing as her, and were ready for a fight, Fionie turned back to face the monster. The first thought to enter Fionie's mind was that of a cat. It was certainly a feline beast, but it was like no cat Fionie had ever seen. It had six legs, rather than four; the second pair of legs were forelegs. It's head was definitely feline, though it was hard to see from the ocean of spikes covering its' face and ears. It's body was the most obviously feline part, despite a row of spikes and two pairs of small wings. The tail looked like one big razor-edged blade, but it somehow flexed and bended with ease. The beast had six claws on each paw, and its' mouth housed four rows of teeth; two on the top, and two on the bottom. This lethal package was concluded with blood-red fur, and death-white eyes. The simple sight of this monster made the four New Heroes tremble. The beast raised its' haunches, ready to strike.

-

The beast leapt forward, aiming directly Fionie, who stood at the front of the group. Fionie gasped, not expecting the speed with which the beast had moved, and rolled to one side, turning to see Vincent in front of her swinging Soldote at the beast. The beast swatted it away with ease, then with its' other 'spare' paw, it swiped at Vincent. It stopped and moved, a moment before Connie impacted the ground, fist making a small crater. Pents' spell whizzed past the three, and grazed past the beasts' face as it turned it's head away at the last moment. This beast was fast, and smart. The look on its' face proved that it was contemplating its' next move. Which followed less than a moment later. The beast dashed to one side, running in a wide arc, before charging full-speed at the three. It was a barely visible blur as it charged, then stopped suddenly and lashed its' left forepaw at Fionie, its' right forepaw at Vincent, beside her, and swung its' sharp tail at Connie. All three managed to evade, and a bolt of fire shot at the beast, which leapt into the air, avoiding it completely. Vincent placed Aurora over his face, then leapt into the air, flying after the beast. Fionie copied, placing Umbra over her face and following Vincent. The dark magic of Umbra told Fionie that the beast was called a Cabuna, and it had access to magic. Umbra then warned that the reason the Cabuna was in the air was because it was charging said magic. A hundred bolts of black lightning rained from the sky around the Cabuna, striking Fionie and Vincent, slamming them into the ground. Connie shot past them as they fell, fist drawn back to strike. The Cabuna had obviously not expected Connie to be able to jump so high, as it failed to evade the kick that swung at its' chin, followed by a punch to its' now exposed neck. The Cabuna roared hoarsely as it span backwards through the air. It quickly corrected its' spin, and flew back toward Connie, who was already falling back to the ground. The beast flapped its' small wings furiously, picking up speed that should have been impossible for a such a large creature with such small wings. It dove at Connie, all four of its' forepaw stretched forwards, its' fangs bared. A metal spike suddenly sank into its' side, dragging it away from its' flight path. At the same time, it dragged Vincent into the air. He had fired his Longshot. He soared at the Cabuna, sword held in spare hand, drawn back to strike. Another spell from Pent was already soaring at where the Cabuna would be, and Fionie was flying toward it, too. Meanwhile, Connie had landed, and leapt again in one fluid movement. The spike returned to the Longshots' base, and Vincent swung his sword with all his might. It left a gaping hole in the beasts' side. A bolt of fire then engulfed the Cabuna as Vincent flew away. Fionies' sword then left a gash down the creatures' neck and left foreleg, Finally, Connie appeared above the beast. She flipped over, bringing her heel down on its' head, rocketing it back to the ground. The four New Heroes landed before the felled beast, waiting to see if it would rise and attack again, or succumb to its' injuries. The beast growled in pain, opening its' eyes and staring at them. The four prepared to counter its' attack. However, the Cabuna released what seemed to be a sigh, then disappeared in a dark flash. The flash confirmed Fionies' theory that it was one of Eos' beasts. The four New Heroes sighed in relief, sheathed their weapons, and fell to their knees. Such a short fight, but it had been tiring. As Fionie thought to ask Taea if she could see anymore beast nearby, Vincent crawled to her side.

"I get the feeling that that isn't the only beast we'll have to fight." He gasped, pushing Aurora up to the left side of his face. Fionie mirrored him, and sighed.

"No, probably not." Her response was slow; Umbra had drawn strength from her in order to help her fight. It was strange, as Umbra hadn't drawn strength when she had been training, nor had she drawn strength during her and Vincent's 'mating flight'. The very thought of that wonderful flight drew colour to Fionie's cheeks, and she hurriedly pulled Umbra back over her face.

"That doesn't help, Fionie. Your neck and ears turn red, too." Vincent told her, sounding thoroughly amused. Fionie whimpered in embarrasment, tucking her chin against her chest and covering her ears. "That makes it more obvious."

"Shut up!" She cried. "Leave me alone!"

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry." Vincent sighed. "You okay?"

"No... I'm really tired, Vincent. Umbra took energy from me, and he's never done that before."

"Yeah, I got the same thing from Aurora. I asked her, but she wasn't sure why she did it."

"I'd say we should ask Adi, or Lakitu, or someone, but we can't reach them here." Fionie sighed. "And we won't see them for ages, either. Why'd they make us walk all the way there? Why not just let us teleport, or teleport us themselves, near Eo's castle?"

"I don't know, Fionie." Vincent replied, shuffling closer to her, and pulling her into a hug.

"It's obvious." Connie's voice said from behind them.

"Wh-what is?" Fionie asked, surprised, as she turned to face her friend.

"Why we have to walk." Connie smiled.

"Then, tell us." Vincent encouraged her.

"To get strongerer." Connie's smile widened.

"Stronger? What do you mean?"

"Eo will try to stop us. Send monsters to beat us. We beat monsters, we get better, and strongerer."

"So... we're supposed to fight our way to Eo, to improve our strength?" Vincent pondered this.

"Yes. Fionie, Vincent, Pent, Connie, get strongerer."

"You're smart, Connie." Fionie grinned, patting Connie on the head. "Very smart. Thank you." Connie hummed contentedly to herself as Fionie patted her head.

**Rapas**

"You again?" Rapas gasped, as That Person, Lakitu, entered his mask shop. "Surely not... you don't..."

"I'm sorry, Rapas." Lakitu sighed. "But you're right."

"Lakitu, please... must I?"

"Fate decreed it, Rapas. I'm very sorry. I know how you hate it."

"Lakitu..."

"Make another Mask, Rapas. Two Masks."

**Nina**

The young purple hedgehog toddled around the room, marvelling in everything. Suddenly, she could walk, and move her hands. Suddenly, she could understand things, and identify things. It was amazing for her, and she made sure to see absolutely everything she could see. Nina finished taking in the chairs, she turned to find something else to look at. However, as she turned she bumped into someone, and fell over. Her mouth flew open as she tried to scream, but no sound emerged.

"Are you alright, Nina?" Papa's voice called from above. Still, Nina tried to scream, to voice her pain and surprise, but still no sound came. Tears poured down her face, and Papa took her into his arms, cradling her against him. "Ssh, shh... it's alright, Nina." He whispered. Nina loved Papa, and Momma, and they loved her, too. But, no matter how much she loved them, she'd never be able to tell them. She needed a voice for that, and she had no voice.

_Maybe if I was older,_ She thought, _I'd be able to talk. Or show them I love them._ As she thought this, she felt her body changing, and her mind warping. Before she could panic at what might be happening, it stopped. Instantly, she could tell that her body had grown, and her mind had matured. She turned to look at Papa's face, and realised that it was almost at the same height as hers. Not only that, but she was now stood on her feet. She had grown to an age that put her almost level with Papa's height. Her mind muddled over this for a moment, then calmed.

"...Nina?" Papa asked quietly. "Are... are you alright?"

_I'm fine, Papa._ Nina thought, nodding, all the while wishing Papa could hear her. She knew that her Papa had understood, but he still looked worried. Realising that she now knew how to write, somehow, Nina scrabbled around on the table for some paper and a pen. After finding both items, she quickly scribbled 'what's wrong' on the paper, and showed it to Papa.

"Oh... nothing, Nina. I just need to go talk to someone, alright? I'll be back soon." Then he disappeared, like Nina had seen many times before. Only now, she knew it to be teleporting. Nina sighed silently, and sat down on the sofa.

"I can make it so you can talk to people, Nina." A voice said from behind her. Nina leapt out of her seat and turned to face the speaker. It was a girl, with white skin and dark blue hair with light blue streaks. The girl wore black denim jeans, a black sleeveless shirt, and thick black boots. She grinned, flashing pointed teeth. "My name's Adia, by the way. Want me to teach you how to talk to others? You won't be able to use your voice, but there's another way. Interested?"

_Yes!_ Nina nodded vigorously.

"Then take my hand, and we'll go somewhere nice and quiet to practise." The girl, Adia, held her hand out. Without hesitation, Nina took it. A flash of colours suddenly appeared in front of her, and the living room exploded into blackness.

**Lakitu**

"Nina grew again?!" Lakitu gasped. "Not possible!"

"It happened in my very arms, Lakitu." Shadow said to the orange tortoise. The two stood in Lakitu's study at the University. "She grew to a teenager right before me."

"Not... not possible..." Lakitu whispered. "No... no way... after the vision we saw..."

"The sand stopped being able to see good things, remember?" Adia's voice said quietly. "I could ask Sandara to take a look, but..."

"No, no need." Lakitu said to her. Adia nodded, then turned and left the room. "I need to see her, Shadow. Right now."

"Alright, let's go." Shadow nodded, and the pair teleported to Shadow's house.

-

"Where is she?" Lakitu asked.

"I don't know. She was here when I left, and that was barely two minutes ago." Shadow looked confused.

"I'll scan for her." Lakitu sighed, beginning the magical scan as he spoke. He sent the magic all over the house, and the nearby area. "She's... gone. Not here, gone..." He frowned. "Teleported? But how? No... no!" He stopped the scan. "Adia!? But how??" Without so much as a word of explanation to Shadow, he teleported away, following the energy of the teleportation spell.

-

Something solid impacted Lakitu's feet, and colour returned to the world. He looked around, and saw himself in a house. In what seemed to be a living room. A small red sofa sat to his right, facing the other way, and an array of empty pop bottles were scattered on his left, besides the wall. Looking ahead of him, Lakitu saw a young human boy, aged in his early twenties sat at a table, in front of a computer, typing furiously on the keyboard. The boy paused in his typing, and looked at Lakitu. Lakitu froze, wondering how this boy might react. The most worrying thing was that Lakitu could not sense anything from this boy at all; no magic, no strength. Not even his presence. It was as though the boy wasn't there at all. The boy grinned briefly, then resumed typing. Suddenly, Lakitu was back in Shadow's house, at the exact point where he'd left. He felt as though he hadn't teleported at all, but he knew he had. He had definitely seen that human, and he had definitely been sent back to Shadow's house, somehow. Then a thought, that definitely wasn't his, sounded in his mind.

_Sorry, but you're not ready to do that yet._ The thought said. _I think we'll have to take it back a little, to make sure._

_Make sure of what?_ Lakitu asked.

-

"Nina aged, Lakitu." Shadow said to Lakitu. The pair were in Lakitu's study, where Shadow he suddenly appeared, looking alarmed, confused and worried.

"Nina grew again?!" Lakitu gasped. "That's not possible!"

"It happened right in my arms, Lakitu." Shadow sighed. "She grew to teen years as I held her. And, she suddenly knew how to write, because she wrote down 'what's wrong' while I was in shock."

"That's... most odd." Lakitu said thoughtfully. He desperately wanted to go and see Nina, but something told him he shouldn't. "I'll look into it, okay?" Something told him that he should've said something else, but he couldn't quite place it. He had no time to ponder this, however, as Adia walked in.

"I sensed my energy at Shadow's house, Master." The girl said. She had an odd smile on her face. "I'm glad I can still sense magic and energy, even though I don't have any anymore."

"Your energy? But how?" Lakitu frowned. "I need to investigate this." He teleported to Shadow's house.

-

He could sense Adia's energy. And Nina's energy. Whoever had Adia's energy had teleported, taking Nina with them. Lakitu decided he had to get to the bottom of this, and teleported, following the Adia's energy.

-

He appeared in a room that looked oddly familiar. He recognised the red sofa, and the scattered pop bottles. Lakitu looked ahead of him. A young, twenty-something year old boy sat at a computer, typing slowly on a keyboard, as though carefully deliberating every word he put down. Lakitu couldn't sense this boy at all, however, which alarmed him. The boy stopped typing then, and looked at Lakitu. The tortoise froze. The boy sighed, running a hand down his face.

"Again?" The boy groaned, reaching for a cup, and taking a cautious sip of the hot liquid within.

"Again... what?" Lakitu asked the boy.

"Is there no way to stop you following that energy?" The boy sighed. "That's twice you've done it."

"Twice? What... what do you mean? Who are you?" Lakitu felt vulnerable, which was odd. Lakitu never felt vulnerable. Perhaps it was because of this young man, who he couldn't sense at all?

"It's not for you to know, Lakitu." The young man replied, taking another careful sip of his drink. "You don't need to know who I am, and you most definitely can't follow that energy. You're not ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Lakitu, I love you and all, I really do, but I just can't tell you."

"You... you _what_ me? How do you know who I am?" Lakitu frowned, and hovered closer to the person. Then he turned his head to look at the computer's monitor. The youg man turned the monitor off before Lakitu could see what was displayed on it.

"I don't literally love you, Lakitu. It's just a saying. Now, I'm gonna have to send you back. I guess rewinding won't change the fact that you'll follow the energy. Just forget about this. About me."

"Who are you?" Lakitu asked again. "How do you know about me? And the energy?"

"It doesn't matter, Lakitu. I'm not involved. I'm just someone who knows a few things, is all."

"If you know things, then help me! Tell me what you know, please!" The final word shocked Lakitu. Even the boy seemed mildly surprised. Lakitu rarely said 'please' with such sincerity.

"If you're that desperate, then alright. What do you want to know?" The boy lit what Lakitu identified asa cigarette.

"Do you know what's going to happen? In the future?"

"I can make educated guesses." The boy smiled. "But I don't know for definite."

"Then... do you know why Nina aged so suddenly, and so much, despite that not supposed to be happening?"

"Why Nina aged, huh?" The boy exhaled a large amount of smoke. "Hmm... we thought it'd be a good idea?" He chuckled.

"What? You made that happen? Who's 'we'?"

"I was joking, Lakitu." But it sounded like he wasn't. "I'm a watcher, not a doer."

"I... don't understand."

"I have no influence, anywhere. Well... some. I make suggestions, but nothing more."

"What're you talking about??" Lakitu screamed. "Make sense!"

"I can't. It won't make sense, no matter how much I explain things. Just... hmm..." The young man frowned in thought. "Think of it this way. In this reality, things are perceived very differently."

"I don't understand."

"I told you you wouldn't."

"Just tell me a few things about my world. About what could happen."

"Nina's going to scream. And very soon. You'll miss it, if you stay here grilling me."

"I'll risk it. I need to know things. Badly."

"I can't tell you much more than The Author can."

"Then tell me what you know that he doesn't!" Lakitu snapped. Then, he gasped. "You know The Author?!"

"Ah, jeez..." The boy sighed. "Lakitu, please leave."

"Not until I know what I need to know!"

"Fine!" The boy roared. No change happened, but Lakitu suddenly felt afraid. Why, he didn't understand. The boy had no aura to flare, no presence that would smother Lakitu, no power to crush him with. So why was Lakitu scared? "I'm just a normal person, Lakitu, I don't have the abilities you do, so I can only learn so much."

"You sent me back, didn't you? Undid something? You know The Author. I think you're more than normal. Now, please, tell me."

"Alright, alright." The boy groaned. "You know about TiDE, right? The Time and Dimension law Enforcement? Well, I'm part of that. Just a desk man, who watches events over certain TimeWorlds. I alert the officers in charge of those TimeWorlds to any unusual-"

"Liar."

"Alright! I'm not TiDE, and I'm not 'normal'. I can't tell you what I am. Just listen, okay?"

-

"Nina will scream. Any minute now, in fact. We'll even feel it here. Fionie will cry, Vincent will shatter, and Connie will flee. Umbra and Aurora will gain two new siblings. Adia will return, but that's much later. Nerra will forget. Unexpected allies will appear, as well as unexpected enemies. Majora will experience three visions, and one will be wrong. Another Destined Child will be born. Friends will be lost, only to be seen in the darkest hour. The princesses will rise to their destiny, and fall to their fate. Two magics will clash, and a third will ease their anger. The Dark Lord will once again take up his dark mantle. The Old Heroes will stand against the darkness once more. The Koopa Lord will change the darkness' course. Another World will join yours. The Maidens' true nature will be revealed. Those who change their face will have their masks torn away." The young man took a deep breath. "In no particular order. Now, listen closely. I have a prophecy that I've got to tell you."

"A prophecy? Who foretold this?"

"Me. Just now." The boy closed his eyes, then spoke again. "Two becomes four, four becomes three. One is lost, and then another. Three is also one, while one is also three. The lost will soon be found again, but too late. The lost one will be sent away once more, never to return." Lakitu stared at this young man, awestruck. He spoke with such confidence that Lakitu had no doubt in the truth of his words. A sudden rumbling snapped him from his awe.

"What was that?" Lakitu asked. "I couldn't sense anything."

"That was Nina." The young man sighed. "Anyway, I told you all I can."

"What about the energy? Adia's energy?"

"It's a different Adia, alright? Different TimeWorld, way in the future."

"So we _will_ learn how to cross TimeWorlds!?" Lakitu gasped.

"Not for a long, long time. Not until after you've returned to the Spirit World."

"But then... how will we bring Adia back?"

"TiDE is working on it."

"You... you know so much. Who are you??"

"It doesn't really matter, but go ahead and call me En."

"Can I visit you again, En?"

"No." En smiled. "I'm too busy. I shouldn't have talked to you so much. I'm way behind now. Off you go, and be careful with what I just told you. Only tell people you think need to know."

"I'm... in your debt, En." Lakitu bowed. "Thank you so much."

"Then, pay me back by forgetting about me, and never coming back here. I'm not involved, and I've already put myself in too deep. Leave now." He turned the computer monitor back on, and continued to type. Lakitu briefly saw a small part of what En had been writing before he was suddenly back in Shadow's house. He'd seen only one phrase on the computer screen:

_Kill them off, as discussed._

* * *

So, now that my writer's block seems to have gone, things are finally kicking off in this story. Don't worry too much about this En guy. He's just a tool I used to bump things along. Give the story a kick-start, if you will. If he shows up again, it'll only be once. This story will jump around alot, as I'm sure you can tell already, and it won't focus on the New Heroes as much as I maybe should. I'm going to do my best to wrap everything up in this story, because I don't think I'll be able to write a fifth. I'll try to answer some of the mysteries and weird things in this stories, but I might leave one or two for you to think about ^_^ Also, I hope you enjoy figuring out the prophecy, and what En's statements meant.

-

I'm going to aim for at least 20 chapters in this one. I know I'm going to struggle, and I might not be able to write as much as I did in the previous stories. If I get into it enough, I might be able to go past 20, but who knows? Here's hoping.

-

Also, a random question. Nothing to do with the stories. I know that a single story is just a 'story', and three stories is a 'trilogy', but what about two stories, or four? Or more? Does it go 'story' for one, 'duet' for two, 'trilogy' for three, 'quartet'/'cycle' for four, and then 'saga' for five or more? If anyone knows this, please let me know. It's been bugging me for a while. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Lakitu**

Lakitu turned around, as he sensed a presence behind him. Oddly, he had reappeared in Shadow's house facing away from the sofa, rather than toward it. On the sofa was Adia, who was holding a sobbing and shaking Nina in her arms.

"A... Adia... what...?" Lakitu was confused. Adia shouldn't be here.

"I'm not your Adia, Lakitu. I'm from somewhere else. Anyway, I taught Nina here how to telepath. Unfortunately, she screamed afterward." Even an Adia from another TimeWorld knew about Nina's scream? Her 'Cry of the Silence'? "She destroyed alot of stuff. Not her fault, at all. She couldn't help it. I can fix everything, easily, but I can't fix Nina. She's too shaken up. I figured the people that know her would do it better." She looked to the trembling purple hedgehog. "Nina, sweetie, I've gotta go now. Lakitu will look after you, okay?"

_... 'kay._ A voice hicced in Lakitu's mind. Lakitu sighed, smiling. Nina could speak to people now. Shadow would be happy to hear it. Adia disappeared then, teleporting in a completely different way to the Adia Lakitu knew. Disregarding this, Lakitu floated beside Nina, and placed a tiny hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, dear. You couldn't help it. And Adia said that it was easy to fix the damage. Don't worry so much. At least you can talk to people now, right?"

_I... I didn't mean to do it. I just... it just happened!_ A tender, quiet voice sobbed in his mind. Nina's voice was so lovely, even this state. _I don't know how it happened. I was... practising telepathy, talking to Adia's friends... then I... I suddenly screamed!_

"I know, dear."

_No, you don't. I... I don't have a voice. I'm mute. But I screamed! Oh, I screamed so loud! Everyone covered their ears, then everything blew up!_

"You... screamed... as in, verbally? The scream came from your mouth?"

_Yes! I don't know... how it..._

"Shush, shush, it's alright..."

_I don't ever want to do that again... it's so scary..._

"It'll be okay. We can make it so it'll never happen again."

_R-really?_ Her mental voice flooded with hope.

"Yes. We just have to make sure nothing makes you scream like that, that's all. I've done much harder things. We can stop you from screaming again."

_Thank you..._ Nina smiled, and hugged Lakitu. _I know you can. I believe in you, Lakitu._

**Maria**

Maria held the white tube-like object in her hand. The object in question was a pregnancy test. It was showing as 'positive'. Somehow, Maria was pregnant. She shook her head. It was impossible. Why she'd taken the test, she didn't know. She'd been craving certain foods recently, and feeling sick, but pregnant? Who could possibly have impregnated her? She hadn't had 'that' sort of contact with anyone. Why did she take the test? It was probably wrong. Like the last three had been. It must be some mistake. She knew of only one way to know for sure. She teleported, sending herself to Lakitu's study.

-

Lakitu was absent, but Majora was sat at Lakitu's desk, flicking through some paper.

"Ah, Maria." He said, not looking up. "How can I help you?"

"With this." Maria said in a sigh, holding out the pregnancy test. Majora looked up, and his eyes widened in shock.

"Are you-? Are you really-?"

"I don't know. I can't be... I haven't... Majora, you can tell, right? You can tell for sure, can't you?"

"Of course I can. You don't trust that test?"

"I didn't trust the other three, either. I don't know why I decided to test myself, but..."

"Alright, alright. Let me look." Majora stepped around the desk, stood besides Maria and placed a hand on her stomach. He frowned in concentration for a moment, his hand glowing with a light pink aura. "Oh, my..." He gasped softly. Maria stared at him, fear building in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Maria, but the tests were right. You're pregnant."

"But how?! I haven't... I-I didn't... th-there's no-one I..." Maria stammered her words, then fell to her knees in hysterical sobs. "I can't be!!"

"Maria!" Lakitu's voice yelled from behind her. "With me. Now." He floated over to her, grabbed her wrist, then teleported away, dragging Maria with her. Majora frowned, then followed his energy.

--

Maria appeared at a place she knew from Mario's memories. It was called the Rock. Erk, Adia and Gaea were there. Majora appeared a moment later.

"What's the meaning of this, Lakitu?" Majora snapped. "Maria's just discovered that she's pregnant. The news devastated her. How dare you drag her off like this??"

"Quiet." Lakitu hissed. "You three, check." He jabbed his chin at Erk, Adia and Gaea. The three stepped forward, and each placed a hand, or wing, on Maria's stomach. After a moment, all three nodded the confirmation. "Let me see." Lakitu floated to Maria's stomach, and placed both his hands there. "Dammit. This must be what En was talking about."

"Who's En?" Adia asked.

"Someone I know." Lakitu replied shortly. "Maria, you're going to give birth to a Destined Child."

"Destined Child?!" Majora shrieked. "Lakitu... Vincent, Fionie, Connie, Pent and Nina are Destined Children. Four are New Heroes, and one is the Silent Watcher. Kaishin is techinally a Destined Child, too. The Hand of Destiny. What could this seventh child possibly be?"

"I don't know, dammit!" Lakitu roared. "I'm trying to figure it out!"

"Hoo, I fail to see the worry." Gaea spoke up. "Surely another ally will-" He paused when he saw Lakitu's look. "Ah, hoo, I see." The great owl sighed and fell silent.

"Erk, some help, please." Lakitu appealed to the Wise Mage.

"I don't know what to make of it. It's a Destined Child, for sure. I'd need to talk to Nino. She's got some experience in these things."

"I'll go talk to Fate and Destiny. Maybe they know." Lakitu sighed. "This is strange. So late into the game, and another Destined Child will be born? What in the world could she have to do with things?"

"She?" Maria gasped. "I'm having a baby girl?"

"Yes." Lakitu sighed, a deeper sigh than before. "I don't get this. At all. Why would this happen now, of all times?"

"What better time?" A new voice asked. Maria saw Nino now standing next to Erk. "Think of it as strategic playing. Keeping a piece in reserve."

"That's not how this 'game' is played." Lakitu replied.

"It's not against the rules." Nino countered. "There's no reason it can't be done."

"The late play is uncommon, though." Gaea said thoughtfully.

"But a sound strategy." Erk said.

"Stop it!" Majora snapped. "This is a baby we're talking about, not a chess piece!"

"Seventh child..." Nino pondered, ignoring Majora. The others ignored him, too.

"Seven is a strong number." Erk told them.

"A lucky number, apparently." Gaea agreed.

"How can we tell if this child will help or hinder us?" Lakitu asked.

"We'll just have to see how it plays out. Maybe Majora or Luigi will have a vision about the child?" Erk suggested.

"I could ask Sandara to help, too." Adia offered.

"Luigi should be here, too." Lakitu said. "If the girl will be a New Hero, then he'll know. If she won't be, then at least that narrows the possibilities."

"HEY!" Majora howled. "Will you stop talking about Maria's unborn daughter like that?!"

"Take her out of here, Majora." Lakitu said off-handedly. "Then come back here yourself, and bring Luigi. This is really important, and we need to discuss it."

"Hmph!" Majora huffed disgustedly, then took Marias' hand. "Let's go, Maria. You should talk to Mario and Link. They'll help you. Unlike this lot." He glared at Lakitu and the others, then teleported himself and Maria to Marios' apartment.

**Scholars**

Majora reappeared, with Luigi, at the Rock.

"You'd better have a good reason to shrug off Maria like that." Majora growled. "She needed support, not you lot whispering and mumbling about her baby."

"You don't realise the gravity of the situation, Majora. Put your game face on, and switch your brain to Scholar mode, not mother mode." Lakitu replied. Majora scowled, but did so. He forced himself to ignore his parental and friend urges, and to think like a Scholar. When he did, he realised Lakitu's concern. "Thank you, love. Now, any input you have would help alot. First, though." He turned to Luigi. "Anything?"

"She's not a New Hero." Luigi said, shaking his head. "But she's definitely involved somehow. I haven't had a vision yet, but I can feel her importance."

"I see." Lakitu sighed. "Not what I'd hoped to hear, but it gives us less options to consider. Majora, how would you feel about taking a nap?"

"Not good, right now." Majora replied. "I wouldn't be able to sleep, if I hadn't discusssed this revelation at length."

"Revelation. Ha." Lakitu cracked a small smile. "So, how could this new arrival change things?"

"The options are almost limitless." Erk sighed. "Knowing she's not a New Hero hasn't lessened the options at all. It's amplified them."

"What about Nina?" Majora spoke up, standing with the group. "Her role is still in question, but she'll definitely influence things regarding the New Heroes. We've practically confirmed that she'll push them one way or another."

"Probably another." Gaea said. "There's a good chance she'll scream at them, and that'll make them fight her; they don't even know who she is right now."

"What about Kaishin?" Adia asked. "Could this girls' role be similar to his?"

"I doubt it." Erk replied thoughtfully. "She's a Destined Child, not Fated. Kaishin's the Hand of Destiny, and there's no way she'll be the Hand of Fate. Like I said, she's Destined, not Fated."

"Hm..." Lakitu's frown deepened. "Luigi, any input you have."

"She'll shake up Vincent, and Fionie." The Hero Guide told them. "That's the feeling I have. Connie, too. Pent and Rune won't be affected by her, I don't think. I'm not sure." He thought for a moment. "Actually, Pent and Rune, too. She'll shake all the New Heroes up. I'm not sure how, though."

"This is annoying." Lakitu groaned. "We don't know a damned thing about this girl. Not even a hint of a clue to go on..."

"I think we need to question who the father is." Erk suggested. "Knowing that might help us come up with some more concrete theories."

"Good thinking." Lakitu said, surprised he hadn't thought of it himself. "Who wants to go see?" He looked at the others.

"I'll go." Majora told them, then teleported away. He reappeared a minute later. "I don't know." He said, shocked. "I... couldn't sense it."

"What?" Lakitu gasped. Instantly, everyone but Adia teleported to where Maria was. The returned shortly after disappearing. "Alarming."

"Impossible." Gaea amended.

"Unusual." Erk corrected.

"Makes perfect sense to me." Nino said. The others stared at her. "The baby has been planted. The lack of a father signature says that it was a spirit, or entity, that did this. Erky, go talk to Vahlia. Majora, go to talk to Rune. They may know something. Lakitu, go talk to Fate and Destiny. Gaea, take Adia to her Grandma. Someone must have some information for us."

"What about you and Luigi?" Lakitu asked.

"I'll talk to the spirits. See what I can find out. Luigi can try to sense out whatever he can." Nino told him. Every nodded, and disappeared, except Luigi, who closed his eyes and concentrated. Nino sat on the ground, and reached her mind out to the spirits nearby. They were eager to speak with her, as no-one had spoken to them in a long time. They were excited about the baby, because it felt familiar to them, but they didn't know anything beyond that.

**Erk**

"Vahlia, speak to me." Erk said in the aura room.

_I am here._ Vahlia responded. _How can I help, Wise Mage?_

"Vahlia, Maria is pregnant, but we can't sense the father. A spirit or entity must have planted the child. What can you tell me about it?"

_Nothing, Wise Mage. No spirits or entities I know have planted a child. However, if there is another portal besides Rune in the world, perhaps I should follow suit._

"Thank you for your time, Vahlia."

**Majora**

"Rune, I need to talk to you." Majora said, appearing before the girl. She gasped, surprised at his presence. The other New Heroes were equally surprised.

"Majora!" Vincent gasped. "Why're you here? Hey, since you are, can you answer a question? Why did Aurora and Umbra draw energy from us in our fight?"

"Must've been a strong enemy." Majora grunted. "Or maybe they tried to make the fight go quicker. Now shut up. I need to talk to Rune."

"I'll talk to you, Majora." Rune told him. "What shall we talk about?"

"I need to cast a spell on you, Rune." Majora prepared the spell. "Please, let me. I need to talk to the you beyond."

"The me beyond?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure you, and the others, forget I mentioned it. Please let me, Rune."

"You... you can." Rune said. Majora cast the spell, and Rune's eyes glazed over.

"Great Spirit of Rune." Majora addressed her.

"Shaman." Rune's voice replied, though it sounded deeper, and more powerful. "Something must be amiss. Pray, tell."

"A child, Rune. A child with no father, mortal or otherwise. Only a spirit or entity could have planted it. Do you know who?"

"A portal?" Rune gasped. "That Vahlia... always competing with me!"

"Vahlia did this?"

"I don't know for sure, but I know no other. Ask her yourself, and find the truth."

"I have a friend asking. I will find out soon."

"Will that be all? I can't be present in this portal for too long, lest I destroy her mind completely."

"I know. That's all, Rune. Thank you very much for time and presence." Majora bowed.

**Lakitu**

"We don't know, Lakitu." Fate told the Cloud-rider. "Whichever spirit or entity did this is beyond our reach."

"They have their own path, that they themselves, and the ones around them, determine." Destiny added. "Ask Vahlia, or Rune."

"Two of my colleagues are speaking with them now." Lakitu said. "What other spirits or entities are possible?"

"Well, there is but one that we truly cannot touch..." Fate said slowly.

**Adia**

"The fatherless child." Machi said as soon as Adia and Gaea appeared in her room. "There is only one who could be responsible."

"Who, Grandma?"

"Vahlia has no interest in creating a portal. Though, she probably will now, having heard of a second portal. She would not wish to fall behind the others. Rune already has a portal, of course."

"So, who or what could it be?"

"Arcania." Machi replied simply.

"Arcania?"

"The Spirit of Arcane Magic."

"What is Arcane Magic? I've never heard of it."

"Hoo, nor have I." Gaea added.

"So you shouldn't have. It was one of the three that The Author, Macha and I couldn't influence. Those three followed their own paths. Vahlia, Rune, and Arcania. The three greatest magics."

"I thought Vahlia was weaker than Rune?"

"No, she's just younger. She is growing, though."

"What is Arcance Magic, Grandma?"

"Arcane Magic. Grey Magic. Or, more commonly, Summon Magic." Gaea squawked loudly at the last statement.

"Summon Magic?!" The great owl cried. "Impossible! I thought it had been sealed??"

"Yes. But, seals weaken. And hers has weakened enough so that she can make a portal for herself."

"Why was it sealed?" Adia asked.

"Summon Magic, as I'm sure you can guess, is the art of summoning creatures to fight for you, or at your side. The magic was deemed to dangerous to use; many people who practised it attempted hostile takeovers of many places. Eventually, the Scholars of the time teamed up to seal her power away from mortals forever. She will not be happy when she is released. Which she will be when this child is born."

"Should we kill the child?" Gaea asked.

"No. Arcania will just make another, well out of your reach. She must have chosen Maria because she was the most able to carry the child."

"What about Adia? Or any other Scholar? Surely they'd be more suited to carry a portal?"

"Arcania's choices are her own." Machi shrugged. "Who knows the reasons behind them?"

"How will the child develop?"

"Born as a normal babe, then growing almost instantly to teenage years."

"Poor Maria." Adia crooned. "It seems everyone is doomed to have fast-growing children."

"You should tell the others about this." Machi said. "Go now."

**Scholars**

"Summon Magic." Adia announced as she and Gaea returned. She had sensed that the others were already at the Rock, so she spoke as soon as she materialised.

"Summon Magic." Lakitu repeated. "Grey Magic, Arcane Magic."

"Arcania is making a portal?" Erk asked. Adia nodded.

"Then, we can't do anything." Nino sighed. "If a Magic wants a portal, there's no stopping it."

"Vahlia's going to make one, too." Erk told them. "She didn't want be left out, I think."

"Rune thought the girl was Vahlia's portal." Majora added. "We should tell Rune and Vahlia as soon as we can."

"We should." Lakitu agreed. "But first, we have to consider the implications this will have. Luigi knows for sure that this girl will shake up the New Heroes somehow. But how, is the question."

"Considering how powerful Summon Magic seemingly is," Adia mumbled, "and how powerful Rune Magic is... I have no doubt that Rune and the Summon portal will fight. Be it physical or otherwise."

"A rivalry, at the very least." Erk concurred Adia's thoughts. "Perhaps Vahlia's portal will be involved, too?"

"Perhaps I should tell you something." Lakitu spoke up. "Something that En told me."

"Who _is_ En?" Majora asked. "You don't normally keep your friends and colleagues secret from me, Lakitu."

"I have to keep this one secret. Even I'm not supposed to know him." That statement made everyone frown in confusion. Lakitu ignored this, and proceeded to tell them about what En had predicted; Nina's scream, Fionie crying, Vincent shattering, and so on.

"Two magics will clash..." Nino said thoughtfully.

"And a third will ease their anger." Erk finished.

"Sounds ominous." Adia added.

"Indeed, hoo." Gaea hooted.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Majora asked his boyfriend.

"Maria's pregnancy kinda seemed more important. I was going to tell you, but you know how I can go off-course when trying to solve mysteries and answer questions."

"Two magics will clash." Nino repeated. "Which two, though? Vahlia and Rune? Vahlia and Arcania? Rune and Arcania? And which of the three will 'ease their anger'?" Silence fell across the group as they slipped into deep thought. It was Gaea who spoke first, after almost half an hour of silence.

"We will have to..." He stopped, and sighed. "The old Scholar standby."

"Watch and hope." Adia nodded. "Like always."

"Like always." Majora repeated in agreement.

"We do too much of that." Lakitu groaned.

**Maria**

Though she hadn't intended a destination, Maria found herself outside Links' house in Hyrule Side. She found herself both glad and uneasy that she was here. She was most comfortable at Links' side, but at the same time she wondered what he would say when she told him. She had no time to question this, however, as a young girl appeared before her. The girl looked around fourteen, and had short, cyan hair that curled around her cheeks, and tanned skin. She wore a blue skirt, a smart white shirt, knee-high white socks and smart black shoes. It reminded Maria of a girls' school uniform. The girl regarded Maria lightly with her dark blue eyes, then spoke in a quiet but deadly serious voice.

"I need to stop you, Maria." The girl said, her voice nothing like that of a typical fourteen-year old. It sounded distant, and other-worldly. "There are two ways I can do this. Neither are pleasant."

"Stop me?" Maria asked, frowning. She slowly reached for her sword, which she had recently named Pixie Sword, since it was a slightly different version of Mario's Fairy Sword. "Why? What have I done?"

"It's not what you've done, Maria. It's what you're going to do. I need to stop it before it happens." Suddenly, and without warning, a bolt of fire slammed in Maria's stomach, sending her reeling through the air as her clothes and flesh burned. She landed in a crumpled heap, in shock from the sudden scorching she had received. "That child you bear." The girl continued in her inhuman voice. "It must be destroyed. I will destroy either the child itself, or you. No matter which, the child will die. Which is what I need to happen."

"W...why?" Maria gasped, clutching her stomach. "What's my daughter going to do to you?"

"To me? Nothing. But, to the Worlds? She may very well destroy them. That cannot happen. Now, hold still while I destroy the biggest threat besides Eo."

"N-no!" Maria cried, holding an arm out, as if that may stop whatever spell was thrown at her. Behind the cyan-haired girl, Link came rushing from his house, a sword in his hands, Ganondorf besides him, both charging forward. The girl pointed her left index finger at Maria, which flashed a dazzling green. Maria screamed, unable to move from the pain in her gut, and fear for herself and her unborn child. The green flash expanded, blinding all present. Maria felt an odd surge in her womb, as though the baby were thrashing and struggling. Then, it disappeared. Maria feared the worst. Her baby was gone.

"Stop." A female voice called. It wasn't the voice of her attacker. The green light disappeared, and a young girl, about the same age as the cyan-haired girl, stood in front of Maria, pointing her right index finger at Marias' attacker. This new girl had light grey hair, and the appearance of a fourteen-year old girl, but stood naked. "Don't hurt Mommy any more." The girl continued. The cyan-haired girl scowled.

"That's a risk, Arcania." She growled. "Forcing the child out early. It may die."

"My Mommy has friends that won't let that happen." The girl said. "And those friends will fight you."

"They will not. They need me too much. For now, I suppose, I will retreat." The cyan-haired girl heaved a huge sigh. "You will be abused, dear sister. As has always happened." Then, the girl crumpled to the floor. Link and Ganondorf were beside the girl instantly, wondering what had happened. The grey-haired girl turned to face Maria, smiling gently.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" She asked, kneeling in front of her. "What did that nasty girl mean when she called me Arcania? And being forced out early?" Maria stared at this girl, panting for breath. Link was next to her then, ordering her to breathe deeply and try to relax. Maria realised she had been hyperventilating. "Mommy? Mommy, what's wrong?" The girl asked again, reaching a hand out to her. Maria instinctively recoiled, then immediately regretted it. The look of pain on the girls' face broke her heart in two. "M-mommy...?" The girl whispered, slowly reaching out again. Maria, shakingly, grasped the small hand in her own.

"I... I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I'm sorry... I-I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay, Mommy." The girl smiled. Then she pulled Maria closer, and hugged her gently. "It's okay, because I love you." Maria returned the hug as she finally realised who this girl was. This was her daughter. Someone, somehow, had saved her daughter, and given her the strength to save her mothers' life.

"I love you, too." Maria said, as joy filled her soul. Her daughter was alive and well. That cyan-haired girl hadn't killed her. Malon appeared then, covering the girl with a blanket from her house. The girl muttered an embarrassed 'thank you', and wrapped the blanket tightly around herself.

"Let's go inside, Maria." Link said gently to her. "You need to sit down." He helped Maria to her feet. Before they started walking, a small boom echoed across the field as Lakitu, Majora, Adia, Brendan, Gaea, Luigi, Erk and Nino all appeared simultaneously. All eight new arrivals charged directly toward them, and Maria instinctively held the grey-haired girl close to her, ready to protect her if necessary.

"She's born?" Lakitu was the first to speak. "Already?" He peered intensely at the girl.

"It must've been Vahlia." Erk said. "Though, how she made a portal so quickly is a mystery." He glanced over to the still-unconscious cyan-haired girl.

"The poor girl." Nino crooned, following Erks' stare. Maria bristled at the comment. That girl had just attacked her! "She's going to be so confused when she wakes up."

"That's what happens when a magic possesses its' portal." Majora sighed. "Maria, darling, are you alright?"

"Hoo, quite a tragedy you avoided." Gaea spoke up.

"What happened, Sis?" Luigi asked, addressing Maria as a sister for the first time.

"One at a time!!" Link roared, silencing the onslaught of questions. Maria silently thanked him.

"First things first, then." Adia said, before Lakitu could asked one of his unusual questions. "What's your name?" She asked the grey-haired girl.

"My name's..." The girl began, then stopped. Her face twisted in confusion, and she started biting her fingernails. "M-my name..." She appealed to Maria.

"Her name is Emily." Maria said quickly. "My daughters' name is Emily."

"Emily!" The grey-haired girl said happily. "I'm Emily!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Adi**

Glad to be able to move again, Adi spent the entire morning dancing in her room. Or rather, Adia's room, she reminded herself. Adia was sad to be pushed to one side again, but knew that it was unavoidable. Adi had apologised to Adia, telling her how she wished she wasn't intruding in her body. Adia shrugged it off, confident that they would eventually be back where they belong. After dancing all morning, Adi sat down on the bed, and thought about the previous days' big event. Though she had been pushed to the back of her mind while Adia was in control, Adia had still seen all that had happened. She thought of the girl, the cyan-haired attacker of Maria, and wondered. Had the girl really done that of her own will? Or was someone forcing her? She remembered Majora saying something about her being possessed, and something about a portal. The word 'portal' sounded familiar to her. Rune was a portal of some variety, if she remembered correctly. A way for a magic spirit to operate within a world, or something. Adia confirmed her theory, explaining that only one portal of a Magic could exist at a time, and that portal gave a Magic easy access and influence within that world. The portal itself would be tremendously gifted at that magic, but could also be used by others, to further their own talents in that magic. Portals were a double-edged sword for Magics, as they could even be used against the Magic they were a portal for. Of course, the Magic themself could possess the portal, but that would destroy the portals' mind if done for too long. Adi then thought to Lakitu's almost endless stream of questions, as they all sat in Links' house on Hyrule Side. Lakitu had been keen to know how much Emily remembered, what she knew about her magic, and how she knew Maria was her mother, and all sorts of other questions that Adi could barely remember. After an hour or so of grilling, Lakitu and everyone left, with Adia. Lakitu wasn't happy with what he'd learned. He had said that the main thing he'd wanted to know was how Emily had been born, and raised to her current age, so quickly. Everyone else had wondered the same thing, but no-one had been able to come up with an answer. Even Adia had only been able to suggest that perhaps Fate or Destiny had quickened her birth and growth, but that was impossible, because Vahlia, Rune and Arcania were beyond their control.

"Couldn't Arcania have just... summoned Emily?" Adi wondered to herself. "Arcania is summon magic, after all." She thought about this possibility. At the same time, she could feel Adia pondering the idea. Then, she gasped.

_You're an absolute genius, Adi!_ She cried. _Quick, quick, go see Master!_

"Wh-what? What'd I say?" Adi asked.

_That Arcania summoned Emily! Tell Master, now!_

"A-alright!" Adi fumbled, and called out to Lakitu. Adia spoke instead, however, and told Lakitu that he needed to come to her room right away to discuss something important. Lakitu recognised Adias' voice, and appeared a moment later.

"So, Adi, what is this important topic Adia needs to discuss?" The orange tortoise asked.

_Tell him, tell him!_ Adia hadn't sounded so excited in a while.

"Um... I-I just had an idea, is all..."

"Oh? Do tell. It must be a good one, if Adia is so excited."

"Uh... y-yeah. I just thought that, maybe, Arcania summoned Emily. I mean, Arcania is summon magic, so couldn't she have summoned Emily to be in front of Maria? Is that... possible?"

"Adi, I don't think-" He stopped, as he started to seriously contemplate the theory. "Holy-!" His eyes widened. "Adi, you're an absolute genius!!" He cried. "Of course, Arcania summoned her! As the Magic herself, Arcania could have summoned Emily in fourteen-year old form! After all, a creature can be summoned in any of its' forms, and at any age! Oh, what an oversight! Why didn't I see that before?"

"Adia says it's because you're all trying too hard to think of some divine reason for things, and not looking at the thing itself." Adi said nervously, not enjoying the idea of saying something that Lakitu might find offensive. Instead, the Scholar chuckled.

"Quite right, too. Oh, we miss the obvious so many times. Adi, I need you to check on Vahlia's portal. I'm going to see Emily again."

"Alright." Adi nodded, then teleported to the Giachurryk building, which was used to seal away texts, spells, and even creatures. She appeared in the prison area, which housed sealed creatures. A stocky, well-built Scholar greeted her.

"Head Scholar Adiana. What brings you here?"

"I need to see Vahlia's portal." Adi said, adopting her best 'Head Scholar' voice.

"Uh... m-may I ask what for?"

"It's regarding a certain foretelling from one of Lakitu's acquaintances." Adi replied, guided by Adia. The Scholar nodded, stepped aside, and released the seal on the door. Adi stepped inside, and teleported herself to the portals' cell.

-

"Let me go!!" The cyan-haired girl howled as soon as Adi appeared, her face soaked with tears. "I haven't done anything!" She grasped her cells' bars tightly, staring directly at Adi. "Please, please, let me go!!"

_This was really mean._ Adi thought sadly. _How could Lakitu do this to the poor girl?_

_It was necessary._ Adia replied. _Vahlia could possess her again, and this is the only place that can contain Vahlias' power._

_Why not tell the girl that?_

_Because then Vahlia would destroy her._

_What does Lakitu want me to do here?_

_I'm not sure. He asked you to check on her, not me. I've no idea what he's planning._

_Yes, you do._

_Yes, I do. But I can't tell you. You'll do the right thing, I know you will._

"Calm down." Adi said to the sobbing and whimpering girl. "Calm down, and sit down." The girl nodded, and shuffled over to her bed. Adi opened the cell door, entered, and walked over to the girl. Adia warned her to close the cell door behind her, but Adi ignored it.

"Why are you doing this to me?" The girl sobbed. "What did I do?"

"It wasn't you who did it, but someone else." Adi began.

"Then why am I locked up??"

"Because that person controlled you. They possessed you. They made you hurt someone, and almost killed them." Adi said quietly. The girl stopped crying and shuddering, and stared at Adi, completely motionless.

"Someone... made me hurt someone?" She whispered.

"Yes. And, to make sure that it doesn't happen again, we put you in here. It's the only place that can hold you if it does."

"But... who would do such a thing?"

"I... can't tell you that."

"Rightly so." The girl said, her voice seeming to fade away. Vahlia had taken the girl over. "Hello, Star Witch."

"Hello." Adi responded.

"I don't appreciate my portal being held captive in this manner."

"Neither do we appreciate your portal attacking our allies."

"Arcania's portal had to be destroyed." Vahlia sighed. "I didn't enjoy attacking Maria. But, Arcania has been used and abused many times in the past. That is why she was sealed. But now, the seal has weakened enough for her to make a portal, but that is dangerous. People will now have access to her magic again, and she will be abused, just like before. Not only Arcania, but the portal, too, will receive the abuse. For a portal, using the Magics' power is like using their own soul. If someone uses that without permission, it is the same as having their soul crushed. I am surprised Rune is so cheery, despite the years of abuse she and her Magic suffered in that sunken prison."

"The child is born now, and Maria is very protective of her. We can't allow you to attack her again."

"I couldn't. Even if I did, I am nothing compared to my older sister. She would destroy both myself and my portal in an instant. I only tried to do what I thought best for my sister."

"Well, it is too late now. What will you do with your portal?"

"She is free to live as she pleases. I will only possess her in times of need. You are free to name her, or she herself, and her life is her own choice from now on. Please release her, Star Witch. I share this girls' pain." Then, the girl slumped onto the bed, unsconcious.

_Problem solved._ Adia said happily. _You seem to have a gift._

"Can I let her go?" Adi asked.

_Of course. You're the Head Scholar, at this time. You can do whatever you like._

"Alright then." Adi smiled. "Guard!!" A guard appeared instantly by the cell. "Take this girl to a room in the Syau building, as close to mine as possible."

"Are... are you releasing her, Head Scholar?" The guard asked.

"I am. She's no further danger to us."

"As... as you wish, Head Scholar." The guard gently picked the girl up, then teleported away. Adi smiled to herself, then teleported to the entrance of the prison.

**Kaishin**

The new Koopa Lord, for he preferred the title, looked out over his recently inherited people, and army, milling around in the Mushroom Castle gardens. His brow was drawn together as he thought deeply. He cared for his people, as a lord should, but he knew that the current Koopa Army was too weak. He needed a stronger army, one who could stand up to the forces of Eo, and any other force that thought to attack the Koopa Clan. How to accomplish this, however, was a question Kaishin had no answers for. Training the army wouldn't work; Bowser had already trained several troops to the limits in the past, and they had still been no challenge for Mario. Kaishin thought to consult his father, but Bowser was busy as Serko the Scholar, conducting some variety of research. The only person left to speak with was Momma Peach, but how could she help? Lakitu always found the time to speak to people who needed help, but would Kaishin's worries be adequate enough reason for Lakitu to stop whatever it was he was doing? Kaishin didn't think so. As such, the Koopa Lord turned and left his bedroom, walking toward Peachs' room.

-

"Momma." Kaishin called as he knocked on the door.

"Come in, Kaishin." Peach's voice answered. Kaishin opened the door and entered the room. Peach was sat on the edge of her bed, reading through some old books. "How can I help you?" She asked, not looking up from her reading.

"I, uh... want to make a new army, Momma. One that can fight Eo's armies." Kaishin told her nervously. Peach paused in her reading as her eyes flickered to look at Kaishin, then resumed.

"Is that so?" She asked, her voice noticably higher.

"I was wondering if you knew of a way to for me to do that?"

"I do." Peach replied, her voice climbing again. "Bowser used the same method a few times, himself."

"C-could you tell me?"

"I'm not sure, Kaishin. I don't know if I should trust this knowledge to anyone else, after what Bowser and other people have done."

"Why? What happened? Momma, you can tell me..."

"I don't know if I can, Kaishin. This power can change how people think." Peach was being very careful not to mention the power in question.

"Momma, please. I need to fight Eo. Four Heroes against an entire army can't stand a chance. Even if they make it through the army, they'll have to fight Eo himself, and maybe some personal bodyguards of his, too. Anything I can do to make their lives easier, I want to do! Please, Momma!" Kaishin implored Peach, who had now stopped reading completely, and was staring at the ceiling.

"... alright." She sighed. "But you have to promise not to abuse it. Even if you do, Heroes will come to stop you."

"I know that. There are always heroes to stop the villains." Kaishin smiled reassuringly.

"Then, come with me." Peach told him, putting her book aside and leaving her room. Kaishin followed.

**Isabel**

The girl who allied herself to Eo, Isabel, sat in her own personal room in Eo's fortress, pining. She pined for Connie, the one and only person she had ever loved as much as Taken. She had seen her only twice, and only for a few minutes at a time. It wasn't enough. She needed to see Connie more, as much as possible. She recalled the phrase 'absence makes the heart grow fonder', but at the moment her heart was growing weaker. It took every ounce of self-control she had to not go rushing to Connie's side, and stay there forever. Even Taken couldn't comfort the girl, though he knew her better than any other. It was on this day, when Isabels' tears continued long after her usual two hours of pining and sadness, that Taken threw caution to the wind for the sake of his Princess.

"Princess." He said softly as he approached. Isabel half-looked at him, but didn't speak. "Here. This may help." He held forward a small red jewel. Isabel regarded it lightly for a moment, then her eyes widened as she remembered what it was. "I hear he has a talent for soothing people."

"Thank you, Taken." Isabel whispered, taking the jewel. She inspected it for a moment, wondering how it was used, then smashed it against the floor. It shattered easily, spewing red clouds into the air. In the midst of these red clouds was a silhouette in the shape of a tortoise stood beside a cloud. The red faded away, revealing a tortoise stood beside a cloud. Lakitu.

"I'd quite forgotten about that jewel." Lakitu said pleasantly. "What might the emergency be?"

"My Princess." Taken said to Isabel. "If you'll excuse me." He left the room.

"Ah, a personal emergency, I see." Lakitu mused. "Whatever is the problem, young princess?" He asked Isabel.

"I... I miss Connie." She mumbled, turning red. Suddenly, calling Lakitu to whine about not being able to see Connie seemed silly.

"Oh, of course you do." Lakitu groaned softly, standing next to her and placing an arm on her shoulder. "Of course you do, Princess."

"I miss her so much. It's so hard for me to stay here. I want to... to run to her, and take her away, and stay with her forever! I want to leave this fortress, right now, and never come back! It's... so hard..."

"I know, my dear. Believe me, I know."

"Y-you do?"

"I do. I spent hundreds of years without ever seeing my lover. I spent those years not knowing if he were dead or alive. Believe me, I know your pain."

"How... how did you survive? How did you cope?" Isabel asked, the last word breaking into a sob.

"I kept telling myself that, no matter what, I would see him again. And I did. We were reunited, and we were so happy." Lakitu smiled. "The problem is, it takes time for you to be able to believe that, and cope with the pain. It doesn't go away overnight."

"Taken said you're good at soothing people..."

"This kind of pain is unique to every person who suffers it, Princess. Other pains I can help with, because they are largely similar. I can't heal your pain, but I can help you put it aside for a while."

"How?"

"Take my hand." Lakitu replied, holding a hand to her. Isabel took it without hesitation.

-

Isabel then found herself in a strange, rocky area with a red hue in the atmosphere.

"Welcome to the Rock." Lakitu said gently. "It's a popular place for dates."

"Dates...?" Isabel asked, as she slowly realised what Lakitu might be planning.

"Dates, yes. I thought that a date would be the best way to relieve your longing for a while. You need to spend some quality time with Connie."

"But... won't people miss us?"

"I'll handle that."

"Lakitu... I can't ask you to go to so much trouble."

"It's no trouble, Isabel. I am quite fond of Daisy, Connie's mother. I am also quite fond of Connie herself. I want Connie to be happy, and you are her happiness." Lakitu smiled widely, then held a hand to Isabel again. In it was a small red jewel. "Any time, Isabel." He said. Isabel returned his smile, and took the jewel. "Now, I'll be right back with your girlfriend." He said, then disappeared. He did indeed return a mere moment later with Connie in tow.

"Isabel!" Connie gasped when she saw her.

"Connie!!" Isabel cried, and the two dashed to each other, embracing tightly. "Oh, Lakitu, tha-" Isabel turned, but Lakitu was already gone. Isabel sighed, and diverted her attention to Connie. "I missed you." She said softly.

"Missed you, too." Connie replied, then the two kissed lovingly, forgetting everything, focusing entirely on each other.

-

Lakitu appeared half an hour later, shocking the pair. They had been in the middle of a passionate embrace, and were as such annoyed at the interruption. Their annoyance disappeared when they saw the picnic basket in Lakitu's hands.

"You should enjoy each others' company, not just your bodies." The tortoise said, grinning. He placed the basket on the floor. "I'll be back in an hour or so." He disappeared immediately. Connie and Isabel laughed then, and set about preparing the picnic.

**Lakitu**

"My, my, the youth of today." Lakitu mused, smiling to himself, thinking about the embarassing situation he had caught Connie and Isabel in. He hadn't expected two girls so young to be doing such adult things. "Barely fourteen, they are." He chuckled. "It makes me wonder about Fionie and Vincent, with their draconic instincts and lusts." His chuckle transformed into a hearty laugh, which attracted the attention of his own lover, Majora.

"What's so funny, Lakitu?" Majora asked curiously as he entered Lakitus' study.

"Oh, just how grown-up kids are these days." Lakitu replied evenly.

"How so?"

"Never mind, Majora. It's their business, not ours."

"Oh... alright." Majora shrugged. "Anyway, I actually came to tell you that you have a guest."

"A guest? Who?"

"He won't say his name. But, he insists on seeing you, saying that it's about our daughter."

"About Adia?" Lakitu pondered. "Hm. Well, bring him here." Majora nodded, and left the room, returning two minutes later with a young man, perhaps in his twenties. He had long black hair, which fell to his waist, a large portion of which almost covered his left eye. His eyes were a deep brown, and his skin a pale peach. He wore black jeans and t-shirt, with a long black coat that fell just past his ankles.

"Greetings." The young man said as he entered. "I'm with TiDE, and I'm here to discuss a recent displacement of two beings."

"Meaning Adia and Adi." Lakitu nodded. "Please, take a seat." He indicated the chair in front of his desk. The man nodded graciously, sitting down. Lakitu floated on his cloud above his desk. "So, how can I help?"

"I was rather hoping you would introduce me to Adia. Or at least, her body, and Adi's mind."

"For what purpose?"

"I'm currently trying to return the two to their own TimeWorlds. I need to meet Adia to accomplish this."

"I see. May I have some proof of your affiliation with TiDE?"

"Certainly." The man nodded, and held forward a badge. Lakitu scanned this badge, and confirmed it's authenticity. "So, Officer Ashton. Are you any closer to bringing my daughter back?"

"If I see the girl right now, then I can bring her back immediately. It's dangerous, the method I've chosen, but I'm told that time is running short."

"You're told? Are not aware of current events? Time is the one thing we have an extreme lack of."

"Time is different for TiDE, Lakitu. Time is never in short supply, or high demand, because we have an infinite amount." Officer Ashton, Agent 227, smiled. "But, you have time as an enemy in your current situation. So, if you could just show me to your daughter, I will bring her back to her true self."

"Alright. This way." Lakitu floated toward his door, and into the corridor, where he stopped. "Ah. She's already here, I see." He said, looking at someone in the corridor.

"Not quite, Master." Adia replied. "This is Adi's body."

"Adi's?" Lakitu frowned. "Officer Ashton, what are you playing at?" Lakitu asked the TiDE Officer.

"I told you my method is dangerous."

"Dangerous? That's a severe understatement, Officer." Lakitu growled.

"Regardless, there is little other choice. You need your daughter, and Head Scholar, now."

"Alright. This way, you two." Lakitu agreed, and headed toward Adia's room.

-

Adi fainted instantly at the sight of herself entering the room. It took a few minutes to revive her, and she thankfully stayed conscious.

"Adi, this man can put you back where you belong." Lakitu told the girl. "Go ahead, Officer Ashton." Lakitu floated away from the two girls.

"You said you always give your number first." Adia, in Adi's body, complained to Officer Ashton.

"The situation demanded names be given first." The TiDE Officer replied. "Now, if you two could stand right in front of each other, and press your foreheads together. Don't hold hands, or touch each other in any other way. Just foreheads. Lakitu, I'll need you to leave." The orange tortoise nodded, and obeyed.

**Adia**

Adia stepped back, her face the brightest shade of red it had ever been. She only just computed that she stepped back away from the door, rather toward it; she was back in her own body.

"W... was it _really_ necessary for us to kiss?" She asked 227. Adi, in front of her, mirrored her embarrasment, but stayed silent.

"Sorry, but yes." 227 replied. "Your minds swapped, and the mind exists in the head. That's why I had you touch foreheads, to prepare your minds for the trade. There are only three methods of escape from a head; the ears, the nose, or the mouth. Which would you have preferred?"

"Ear...?" Adia said, then stopped when she saw Adi shaking her head. "Yeah, that's gross. So is the nose. But... st-still! I... I _kissed_ myself!"

"It wasn't a kiss, Head Scholar." 227 chuckled. "You only touched your lips together, and parted them slightly."

"That's a kiss!!" Adia shrieked, then shuddered.

"Lakitu, you can come back in!" 227 called. Adia's father and teacher came back into the room, sporting the biggest and widest grin that Adia had ever seen.

"You know your stuff, Officer Ashton." Lakitu chuckled. "Mouth-to-mouth contact does make mind transfers much easier, and far less dangerous." His chuckles broke down into laughs.

"M-master!" Adia cried. "Please, stop laughing!"

"I think it's time to take Adi home." 227 said, taking Adi by the hand. "Again, I'm sorry, Head Scholar, Adi. It really was the best way."

"...i know it was..." Adi said at a barely audible volume.

"I know, 227. It's just embarassing." Adia sighed.

"See you later, Adia." 227 said, then teleported in his strange, air-distorting fashion.

"That's an interesting way of teleporting." Lakitu noted. "Similar to the other you, actually..."

"Other me?"

"Never mind." Lakitu waved his hand. "It's nothing."

"Tell me about En, Master." Adia said suddenly. "You didn't tell me before, so tell me now."

"No." Lakitu said shortly. "Like I said, I'm not supposed to know him, either."

"Fine." Adia huffed, and pouted.

"My word, how I have missed your pout, dear daughter." Lakitu whispered, suddenly overcome with emotion. Then, parent and child embraced, happy to see each other once more. Majora charged into the room then, and joined the embrace, kissing Adia soundly on the cheek.

--

After her happy reunion with her parents, Adia immediately went into business mode, demanding updates on everything that had happened, all visions, all movements of Eo and the New Heroes, and recent occurences in the University. After spending several hours being updated and briefed, Adia teleported immediately to the house of the person she had missed most, besides her parents and Brendan. She had already decided she would spend quality time with Brendan later, after she saw to business. She knocked on Link's door, and smiled widely when the tall, muscular elf answered.

"Link!" She sighed happily, hugging him. "I'm back, brother."

"Adia...?" Link muttered. "W-wow! Welcome back!"

"It's good to be back. Unfortunately, I'm here strictly on business. I need to see little Emily."

"Right this way." Link said, leading Adia upstairs. "Maria insisted on staying here for a while. She doesn't dare leave, in case that girl attacks again."

"That's why I'm here." Adia told him as they entered the bedroom where Maria and Emily were staying. "Hello there, Maria and Emily." She said when she saw the two.

"Adia?" Maria asked.

"The real me. I'm back." The pale girl smiled widely, flashing her pointed teeth. "Maria, you and Emily can go home, now. That girl won't attack you any more."

"Who was she?"

"She was a portal for Vahlia. But don't worry. She has her own identity, and Vahlia is happy to let her have her own life. The girl will only attack you if you attack first."

"That mean girl with blue hair?" Emily asked.

"Yes. She's a friend now."

"Can I see her?"

"... why?"

"Because I think we could be good friends. I don't know why, but... it's a feeling I have."

"I see..." Adia grinned. "Alright, then. Maria, you can head home. I'll take Emily to see the girl, and bring her straight back, okay?"

"Alright..." Maria nodded, giving Link a farewell hug, then teleporting. Adia took Emily's hand, and teleported to her the portals' room in the University.

-

"Who are you?" The cyan-haired girl asked as Adia and Emily entered.

"I'm Emily." Emily replied.

"I... I attacked your Mom, didn't I?"

"Uh... yes. You did."

"I'm really sorry. That wasn't me, honest. Someone was controlling me." The girl said, her eyes pleading, but also laced with fear.

"I know." Emily assured. "And that person won't do it again, I think."

"Uhm... this'll sound weird, but... do you know my name?"

"Your name?" Emily frowned. "You don't know your name?"

"N-no, I don't."

"You didn't either, Emily." Adia murmured. "Maria had to name you."

"Your name," Emily smiled. "Is Charlotte."

"Ch... charlotte?" The girl repeated.

"Yeah, Charlotte. Charlie for short. 'kay?"

"Uh... y-yeah! Charlie!" The girl, Charlie, grinned widely, and blushed. "Thank you, um..." She paused.

"Emily." Emily introduced herself. "I'm Emily Mario."

"And I'm Charlie..."

"Reglais." Another voice said from the door. The three girls turned to see Erk and Nino stood there. "Since taking over Castle Reglais, I took on the name Reglais. And, Nino is my wife-to-be, and will soon share the name Reglais. Charlotte is our daughter."

"You... you're my Mom and Dad?" Charlie asked nervously. Adia frowned at Erk, trying to decipher his intentions. Erk ignored her, and nodded to the girl.

"Yes, Charlie." Nino said. "You're our daughter." She smiled softly. Charlie dashed forward, and threw her arms around Nino.

"Mommy!!" She wailed. Adia's frown deepened, and Erk nodded to her. The two moved to the corner of the room.

"Erk, what're you doing?" Adia asked.

"Nothing. Charlie is our daughter." The Wise Mage replied.

"No, she isn't. Vahlia made her."

"And planted her inside Nino. Right after you announced that Arcania was making a portal. She grew quickly, didn't she?"

"Are you being serious, Erk? Did Nino really give birth to Charlie?"

"Of course. Search our memories, if you want. We were pretty upset when our baby exploded to teen years, and then disappeared. We followed her to Links' house, who told us about the attack, then came here, but the guard wouldn't let us see her. We've only just discovered that you released her, and she was in this room."

"... wow, Erk..." Adia breathed. "Con... congratulations, I guess."

"Thank you." Erk smiled.

"So... what will you do with her?"

"Take her home, and teach her magic." Erk said, chuckling.

* * *

I'm afraid to say that I'm rushing this story a little. Adia wasn't supposed to come back for a while, but I felt the need to pick up the pace. Like I said, I'm planning to finish the Zelda and Peach series in this fourth story, so a few things might be glossed over.

-

Ooh, the pondering of the roles of Emily and Charlie has been at the forefront of my mind ever since I thought them up. I had originally intended to write out the sequence in which Nino discovers her pregnancy, and the baby being born, jumping to teenager, then disappearing, but it didn't seem necessary at the time, and would've thrown me well away from the main part of the plot.

-

I'm struggling (what's new? lol) to think out and fulfil roles for certain characters, so don't be surprised if some things are left unfinished, or unsolved.

-

Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
